Meu Anjo da Guarda
by Individua do mal
Summary: Quando éramos crianças sofremos um acidente. Minha melhor amiga e garota que amava, meu pai e a mãe dela morreram no acidente de carro e somente EU sobrevivi. Agora ela aparece para mim... Inu e Kag *A fic é melhor do que o resumo*
1. Trailher

**Meu Anjo da Guarda**

**Narração: Inuyasha**

**Sinopse: Quando éramos crianças... Sofremos um acidente. Minha melhor amiga e garota que amava, meu pai e a mãe dela morreram no acidente de carro e somente EU sobrevivi. Agora ela aparece para mim... E em uma de minhas escolhas eu pude ver... Que tudo á conseqüências... Por que eu a perdi de novo... Anos se passaram e agora ela volta para perto de mim... E a partir daí só lendo para saber...**

**Direitos autorais: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence.**

**  
**

_**Trailer**_

**Inuyasha narrando**

**Quando éramos crianças...**

Kagome – Rsrsrsrsrs... Hahahahahahaha... Para por... Favor... Eu vou fazer xixi... Hahahaha... Nas... Calças.

Inuyasha – Cosquinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hahahahahahaha... Agora fala: Inuyasha Tashio é o menino mais forte do mundo...

**Houve um acidente...**

SBLASHSSSSSSSSSSS

**A única coisa que ouvi antes de desmaiar foi...**

??? – Eu sempre estarei com você, Não importa como...

**Um ano depois eu acordei...**

Enfermeira – Oh que bom que o mocinho acordou, pensávamos que já não haveria mais jeito.

Inuyasha – O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Enfermeira – Houve um acidente e o mocinho ficou em coma por um ano.

**E recebi uma triste noticia...**

Inuyasha – Acidente? Cadê a K-chan? O meu pai? A senhora Higurashi? Eles estão bem?

Enfermeira – Infelizmente deve lhe informar que... Ninguém sobreviveu...

**Mas ela ainda aparece para mim...**

Inuyasha - Kagome me perdoe... – sussurrei enquanto me balançava

??? – Te perdoar pelo que?

Eu conhecia aquela voz eu nem precisava me virar mais eu comecei a pensar que estava a imagina coisas então me virei para ver de quem era a dona daquela voz. Levei um susto, era ela! Ela estava vestida com um longo e lindo vestido branco.

Inuyasha – K-Kago-me...?

Kagome o.Ô – Pensou que era quem? Um fantasma é?

Inuyasha -...

Kagome o.Ô - Mas pensando bem eu tecnicamente sou um, porque eu to morta...-XD

**Mais em uma de minhas escolhas... Ela se foi mais uma vez...**

Inuyasha - Mas Kagome eu preciso vê-la

Kagome - Eu não posso Inu... Eu já te disse que é permanentemente proibido

Inuyasha -Mas eu preciso... – disse caindo de joelhos nos chão daquele frio hospital deixando as lagrimas que tanto segurava cortar-lhe a face.

Kagome - Traze-la de volta é tão importante assim para você?

Inuyasha - Mais do que minha própria vida...

Kagome -Então se levante...

Foi o que ele fez, ela o abraçou e disse em um sussurro... – eu sempre estarei com você não importa como... – e uma lagrima de sangue escorre de seus olhos depositando-se em um dos seus ombros envolvendo todo o lugar com uma luz branca... Desapareceu e logo depois o bipe dos batimentos cardíacos mais uma vez soaram... Ela estava viva!

**Tudo existe uma conseqüência...**

Anjo Gabriel - O conselho dos anjos se reuniu e disse por ter burlado as leis que aqui no céu prometeste a cumprir... Serás sentenciada a passar anos em ecílio ate se redimir. Não comerás, não beberás, Será totalmente afastada dos outros anjos, Não dormiras, não sentiras e a mulher que trouxeste a vida retornara a falecer e ira pro lugar que deveria estar e por fim nunca mais poderá ver seu protegido...

Kagome - Tudo bem! Eu aceito a minha sentença, tudo! Menos que Izayou a mãe do Inuyasha volte a morrer e nunca mais poderei vê-lo

Anjo Gabriel - Ousas desafiar o conselho dos anjos?

Kagome - Não! Longe de mim! Mas seria um castigo grande de mais viver a eternidade sem vê-lo e eu não quero que ele fique triste, a mãe dele foi a única coisa que o restou e... – disse enquanto lagrimas de sangue cortavam-lhe a face.

Anjo Gabriel - Estais apaixonada por seu protegido menina?

Kagome - Sim...

Anjo Gabriel - Sabes que apaixonar-se por um ser vivo estando já morta é um dos crimes mais graves a serem cometidos?

Kagome - Sim senhor

**Oito anos depois...**

Miroku – Inuyasha!

Inuyasha – O que foi? – disse irritado. Hoje eu estava com certeza fora de mim

Miroku – Ti acalma cara! Todos estavam te procurando... Sabe que horas são? Estamos atrasados. Não se lembra que combinamos de hoje a tarde eu, sango e você sairíamos pra depois curti uma balada? Você precisa se divertir, se animar, conhecer umas gatinhas...

Inuyasha – Me deixe em paz Miroku! Eu não vou sair daqui! Eu não preciso de seus conselhos! Saia logo daqui antes que eu te bata...

Miroku – Já estou indo... Mas saiba que se você continuar tratando as pessoas desse modo as poucas pessoas que gostam realmente de você iram te abandonar

Inuyasha – /já me abandonaram...

??? - / nem todos...

Inuyasha – Quem é você? O que esta fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

??? – Sou eu... Kagome... Higurashi Kagome...

**Pronto pessoal aqui só foi um trailher pra saber se vcs iram gostar se eu receber pelomentos uma review eu posto o primeiro capitulo .**


	2. O Começo de Tudo

**1º capitulo - O começo de tudo!**

**OBS:** Antes de tudo eu queria deixar bem claro que nenhum desses personagens me pertence e que nesse capitulo havera uma musica do Simple Plan - **Untitled**. Eu não sei se é proibido ou não colocar letras de musicas aqui mas eu antes de tudo gosto de deixar bem claro que nenhum dos personagens e a nunhuma das musicas me pertence. Ah não postem essa fic sem a minha autorização. Criatividade todo mundo tem só basta colocar o tico e tico pra funcionar XD Agora boa leitura e espero que gostem

**Você acredita em vida após a morte? Não? Eu também não acreditava. Muito menos que um amor poderia ultrapassar a barreira do tempo e da morte. **

**Mas acreditem, comigo foi assim! Vou contar a minha historia para você, mesmo que pareça difícil de acreditar eu vou lhes contar.**

**Abril de 1990**

De volta para casa... De carro como qualquer dia comum...

Kagome – Rsrsrsrsrs... Hahahahahahahaha... Para por... Favor... Eu vou fazer xixi... Hahahaha... Nas... Calças. – Kagome era uma menina de exatamente de oito anos de idade. Era morena, tinha cabelos um abaixo dos ombros, era muito sorridente, tinha olhos castanhos escuros.

Inuyasha – Cosquinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... hahahahahahaha... Agora fala: Inuyasha Tashio é o menino mais forte do mundo. – Inuyasha era um Meio youkai que aparentava ter uns nove anos, tinha cabelos compridos cor da prata, olhos da cor ambas e lindas orelhinhas kawaii do topo da cabeça.

Kagome – Não... Eu não estou acostumada a mentir.

Inuyasha – você não vai mentir pelo contrario você estará só dizendo a verdade.

Kagome – Não! Convencido!

Inuyasha – Ah é? Então é assim?

Kagome – O... O que, que você vai f-fazer?

Inuyasha – Casquinha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kagome – Não! Piedade por favor

Inuyasha – Nunca!

Kagome – Hahahahahaha socorro

Mãe de Kagome – Essas crianças não têm jeito.

Pai de Inuyasha (**Inu no Tashio** )- isso vai dar namoro.

Ate que...

**[bSBLASHSSSSSSSSSSS[/b**

O carro em que estávamos acabou colidindo com um carro que estava na contra mão. Tudo que me lembro foi de ter visto um clarão e depois tudo ficar escuro.

Logo depois acordei em um hospital, estava todo machucado, mais isso não me importava muito aquela dor que eu sentia causadas pelos ferimentos que eu sofri não era maior do que o sofrimento que estava por vim...

**Agosto de 1991**

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

**By the white light**

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

**Eu abro meus olhos**

**Tento ver, mas fui cegado**

**Pela luz branca**

**Não consigo me lembrar como**

**Não consigo me lembrar por quê**

**Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite**

**E eu não consigo agüentar a dor**

**E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora**

**Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor.**

Uma das enfermeiras veio me atender e me disse que eu estava a um ano em coma.

Logo fui perguntando a onde estava a Kagome mais a resposta que obtive me arrasou completamente.

Enfermeira – Oh que bom que o mocinho acordou, pensávamos que já não haveria mais jeito.

Inuyasha – Que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Enfermeira – Houve um acidente e o mocinho ficou em coma por um ano.

Inuyasha – Acidente? Cadê a K-chan? O meu pai? A senhora Higurashi? Eles estão bem?

Enfermeira – Infelizmente deve lhe informar que... Ninguém sobreviveu...

Ela tinha morrido supostamente carbonizada. Mas ate hoje o que ninguém consegue explicar é como é que eu apareci 10 metros de distancia do carro. A perecia que fizeram no local dizia que o carro segundos depois de bater explodiu.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?**

**Eu cometi meus erros**

**Não há pra onde fugir**

**A noite continua**

**Enquanto estou desaparecendo**

**Estou cansado desta vida**

**Eu só quero gritar**

**Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?**

Eu também não sei como explicar! Mas flashs daquele dia ainda vem na minha mente. Lembro-me de Eu e Kagome estarmos brincando no banco traseiro do carro enquanto o meu Pai dirigia e a Mãe dela estava no banco do passageiro da frente, depois uma batida forte me fez bater a cabeça, acordei meio tonto e só via borrões e uma voz que eu não consegui identificar me dizendo.

??? – Eu sempre estarei com você, Não importa como...

Semana se passaram e eu continuava deprimido, minha melhor amiga, ou melhor... Minha única amiga tinha morrido e eu não pude fazer nada. Fiquei dias sem comer, e chorava todas as noites. Eu sentia um vazio tão grande que me consumia aos poucos.

Chegou o dia que eu teria que ir para a escola de novo, não sei se suportaria mais uma vez os xingamentos, o menosprezo das pessoas, o medo, a raiva, o preconceito que sentiam por mim só por eu ser um hanyou. Não culpo ninguém mais a única pessoa que me fazia segurar essa barra foi a Kagome, ela sempre foi minha amiga desde o dia em que nos conhecemos...

**[bFlash Back**

**1º menino – Sai daqui seu hanyou! – disse enquanto o apedrejavam**

**2º menino – Minha mãe disse que esse tipo de gente não deveria existir! Eles não têm raça nem definida.**

**1º menino - Vai embora seu bastardo sangue ruim!**

**2º menino – É não queremos você aqui!**

**Minha única opção nesses casos era fugir, me esconder e chorar, chorar muito ate que minhas lagrimas secassem. Covarde da minha parte não? Mas esse era o único jeito de me defender e não me ferir mais.**

**Corri ate os fundos do colégio, lá tinha um pátio abandonado que nunca ninguém visitava, lá possuía um arvore com um balanço muito antigo, da qual eu me sentava e chorava as minhas magoas.**

**Enquanto chorava uma garotinha que aparentava ser um ano mais nova do que eu sentou-se ao meu lada. Ela tinha cabelos negros, olhos azuis um pouco acinzentados e cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros.**

**Inuyasha – Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – limpando as lagrimas**

**??? – Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. E... – ela olhou pra mim com o aqueles olhos que me quebraram totalmente. – sou nova no colégio. E qual é o seu nome?**

**Inuyasha – Não te interessa.**

**Kagome – Por que esta sendo grosso comigo?**

**Inuyasha – Feh! Sai daqui!**

**Kagome – Você deveria tratar as pessoas melhores assim elas te tratariam da mesma forma**

**Inuyasha – Você não sabe de nada, Eu sempre tratei as pessoas bem e elas sempre pisaram em mim.**

**Kagome – Talvez seja porque você as deixa pisar em você, lembre sempre disso... Você só se fere se deixar as pessoas te ferirem – Ela se balançava de vagarinho naquele balanço ela me olhou e sorriu um sorriso extremamente reconfortante.**

**Kagome – Eu te entendo... É doloroso.**

**Inuyasha – Feh! Você não entende nada, você com certeza nunca deve ter sido maltratada por ninguém.**

**Ela sorriu um sorriso triste como se as lembranças a machucassem**

**Kagome – Sabe... Antigamente as pessoas também me maltratavam... Me xingavam e eu devo admitir que eu guardo isso ate hoje e vou levar essa sensação de menosprezo pro tumulo. Mas eu aprendi uma coisa... Que por mais que as pessoas queiram te ver por baixo você tem que erguer a cabeça e ser superior**

**Inuyasha – Ninguém faria isso com você!**

**Kagome – Mas Fizeram! Tinham medo de mim porque eu sou uma aprendiz de Sarcedotiza e eles tem medo dos meus poderes. Eles têm medo que os machuquem por isso todos se afastam de mim assim como você provavelmente irar fazer. – se levantou do balanço e já ia caminhando quando algo a impede na verdade algo a segura pelo braço**

**Inuyasha – Me desculpe eu não queria ser grosso com você. Meu nome é Inuyasha Tashio.**

**Ela se virou e apenas sorriu e disse:**

**Kagome – Quer ser meu amigo?**

**Fim do Flash Back [/b**

Agora ela se foi e fiquei sozinho mais uma vez, às vezes me sinto tão triste e com uma raiva tão grade de mim mesmo por não ter conseguido protege-la assim como eu havia prometido a ela assim que nos conhecemos.

**[bMini Flash Back**

**Kagome – Tem certeza? – com um grande sorriso**

**Inuyasha – Eu já disse que sim!**

**Kagome – Ahhhhhhhhh – pulando em cima de mim e eu claro corei mais do que um tomate.**

**Inuyasha – Vamos fazer um pacto? Eu sempre serei o seu amigo e você sempre será a minha amiga**

**Kagome – Feito! E um sempre protegera ao outro**

**Inuyasha – Feito**

**Fim no Mini Flash Back [/b**

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold on to**

**A time when nothing mattered**

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

**No I can't**

**Todos estão gritando**

**Tento fazer um som**

**Mas ninguém me ouve**

**Estou escorregando no precipício**

**Estou pendurado por um fio**

**Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo**

**Então eu tento me apoiar em**

**Um tempo em que nada importava**

**E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu**

**E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz**

**Não, eu não consigo.**

O sinal tocou do recreio tocou e como eu disse mais uma vez fui maltratado pelos youkais e humanos completos. Fui como sempre para o meu refugio, o pátio abandonado do qual eu passava sempre passava as horas com a Kagome naquele velho balanço meio enferrujado. Sentei-me em um dos balanços como sempre e fiquei absorto pelos meus pensamentos. Ao lembrar de momentos que passei com ela eu deixei cair um lagrima de tristeza.

Inuyasha - Kagome me perdoe... – sussurrei enquanto me balançava

??? – Te perdoar pelo que?

Eu conhecia aquela voz eu nem precisava me virar mais eu comecei a pensar que estava a imagina coisas então me virei para ver de quem era a dona daquela voz. Levei um susto, era ela! Ela estava vestida com um longo e lindo vestido branco.

Inuyasha – K-Kago-me...?

Kagome o.Ô – Pensou que era quem? Um fantasma é?

Inuyasha -...

Kagome o.Ô - Mas pensando bem eu tecnicamente sou um, porque eu to morta...- XD

Inuyasha – V-você e-esta viva?

Kagome oo – "Eu acabei de dizer que eu to morta e ele ainda insiste em perguntar se eu to viva!" Mais ou menos... Na verdade eu virei um anjo.

Inuyasha – Um a-anjo

Kagome – É e para de gaguejar porque isso ta me dando nos nervos.

Inuyasha -...

Kagome – Ah e você anda não me respondeu... Te perdoar pelo que? – com um sorrisinho no rosto e uma curiosidade estampada na cara.

Corei de novo que nem um tomate! Como ela sempre conseguia fazer isso comigo?

Kagome – E então...? Desembucha

Inuyasha – É... Que...

Zelador – Hei garoto! O que esta fazendo ai sozinho?

Inuyasha – Eu to conversando!

Zelador olhou para um lado e para o outro em busca de ver alguém.

Zelador – Sabia que é feio mentir?

Inuyasha – Eu não to mentindo! Não ta vendo a Kagome do meu lado não? – apontei para Kagome e ela apenas deu um sorriso triste da qual há muito tempo eu não via.

Zelador – Venha eu vou levá-lo para a diretoria, vamos ver se assim o mocinho aprende a para de mentir.

Inuyasha – Não! Você não esta vendo ela aqui? – apontei pra ela de novo

Kagome – Ele não pode me ver e nem me ouvir Inu. Eu morri de ante do mundo, dos seres humanos e youkais por isso não podem me ver, não podem ver o que não existe mais...

Inuyasha – Mais você existe! Eu estou te vendo.

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**Eu cometi meus erros**

**Não há pra onde fugir**

**A noite continua**

**Enquanto estou desaparecendo**

**Estou cansado desta vida**

**Eu só quero gritar**

**Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?**

Kagome – Você é uma exceção Inu. Você acredita que eu existo e isso me fortalece você ainda precisa de mim assim como eu ainda preciso de você. Por isso você pode me ver, me toca, me senti... Porque [i _eu sempre estarei com você, não importa o que aconteça... [/i_

Zelador – Hei mocinho! Vamos e pare de conversar sozinho se não eu vou pensar que esta maluco.

Kagome incorpora Inuyasha...

Inu/Kag – Me desculpe senhor, Eu não queria fazer essa brincadeira de mau gosto, eu prometo que não irei fazer mais.

Zelador – Nesse caso... Pode ir

Inu/Kag – Obrigado senhor – sai correndo

Não muito longe dali... Kagome sai o corpo de Inuyasha

Inuyasha – O que foi isso?

Kagome – Isso foi que eu acabei de salvar a tua pele...

Inuyasha – Feh!

Kagome – Você não mudou nada mesmo

Inuyasha – Em compensação você... Mudou bastante... - abaxei a cabeça – kagome... Me prometa uma coisa?

Kagome – o que?

Inuyasha – Que nunca mais vai me deixar de novo?

Kagome – Eu nunca te deixei Inu, eu sempre estive do seu lado, agora eu vou estar mais do que nunca...

Inuyasha – como assim? Mais do que nunca?

Kagome – Eu sou o seu anjo da quarda. Por isso é melhor ir se acostumando comigo, porque eu sempre estarei em sua cola. Rsrsrsrsrs – cutucando o peito dele

Aquilo me alegrou, ela quis disser que nunca mais nos separaríamos isso me fez explodir de felicidade e a carregar no colo dando grandes giros no ar. Enquanto aos olhos dos outros havia um hanyou abraçando o nada e girando feito doido. Engraçado para uns e doidice para outros...

Kagome XD – Para... Rsrsrsrs... Me bota no chão.

Inuyasha XD – Ta mais não antes de você me dizer uma coisa...

Kagome:) – O que?

Inuyasha – Inuyasha Tashio é o menino mais forte do mundoooooooooooooooo – a girando mais uma vez no ar

Kagome XD – Você ainda insiste nisso é? Você sabe muito bem que eu não minto.

Inuyasha XD – E quem disse que você vai mentir?

Kagome XD – Eu já vi esse filme...

Isso me fez lembrar da brincadeira que estávamos fazendo no banco traseiro do carro, a mesma brincadeira, as mesmas palavras e será que aconteceria o mesmo desastre? Constantemente me perguntava isso, sei que ela havia me dito que nunca mais nos separaríamos, mas... Não sei... Eu tive um pressentimento ruim.

A cada dia que se passava as pessoas do colégio tinham mais certeza de que eu era maluco, também ne, eu conversava "sozinho" pelo menos aos olhos dos outros...

Inuyasha – Você acha?

Kagome – Acho não, eu tenho certeza...

Professora – Senhor Tashio esta conversando sozinho de novo? Se continuar interrompendo a aula eu o mandarei para a diretoria.

Inuyasha – não professora não precisa.

Kagome – Hunf! Professora chata! Parece uma baleia gorda, isso é que da, vive com aquela bunda grudada na carteira.

Inuyasha – rsrsrsrrsrs.

Professora – Estou com cara de palhaça senhor Tashio?

Kagome XD – Palhaça não! – irônica - Você parece mais com aquele bonequinho do Chuck olha essa cara de filhote de cruz credo com deus nos acuda, sem contar que parece que nem penteou os cabelos, olha que jubão! Parece ate um leão ou é isso ou ela fez questão de botar o dedo na tomada e levou um choque de 220 voltes porque pra ta com um cabelo desses só assim, manda ela da um sossega leão nisso porque ela ta parecendo com um e ta me dando medo.

Inuyasha – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Professora Ò.Ó– SENHOR TAISHO DIRETO PARA A DIRETORIA! EU NÃO SOU PALHAÇA PRA VOCÊ FICAR RINDO DA MINHA CARA! EU EXIGIJO RESPEITO!

Kagome – Me desculpa Inu eu não queria...

Inuyasha – /Deixa Kagome... Não tem problema

Professora - VAMOS! Estou esperando...

Kagome – Inu olhe – sorrindo travessa e apontando para o quadro... – vou dar uma lição nessa baranga e vai ser agora!

As luzes da sala começaram a falhar, todas as janelas que estavam abertas fizeram questão de fecharem com o vento, lentamente as palavras começaram a aparecer no quadro negro...

**Prazer em conhecê-los!**

Todos – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh um fantasma – todos saíram da sala e sobramos somente eu, Kagome e a professora.

**Eu sou a amiga do Inuyasha**

**Eu vim do inferno para lhe buscar...**

**Muahahahahhaha**

Não sei como mais ela deu uma risada assustadora que ecoou pela sala inteira, a professora coitada caiu dura no chão branca que nem uma vela...

Kagome – Droga! Não deu nem tempo de eu dizer para ela sair correndo e ir direto pro salão de beleza, poxa ela é mais assustadora do que a bruxa de blair.

Inuyasha o.O' – Kagome será que você matou a mulher de susto?

Kagome – E eu sei lá eu acho que não ne! Vaso ruim não quebra!

Inuyasha – Senhora Iazamak? A senhora esta bem?

Iazamak – hum... – disse abrindo os olhos lentamente dando de encontro com os dos hanyou – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Inuyasha – Não grita! – disse tapando os ouvidos – a senhora que me deixar surdo é?

Iazamak – Eu ah... Que susto! Eu pensei ter visto o quadro negro ser escrito sozinho

Inuyasha - /Kagome apaga o quadro

Iazamak – o que disse?

Kagome – Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu não disse que vaso ruim não quebra?

Inuyasha – Nada... Nada não...

Enquanto as letras agora desapareciam do quadro negro da mesma forma que apareceram...

Iazamak – Meu Kami! – disse a professora ao ver as letras do quadro desaparecerem e logo após desmaiando

Kagome – Xiiiiiiiii a vaca foi pro brejo

Inuyasha – É melhor pedirmos ajuda...

Kagome – Vai lá eu fico aqui com ela!

Inuyasha – Kagome... Por favor... Não mata ela de susto ta bem?

Kagome – Ta bom! Foi só uma brincadeirinha eu não sabia que a velha ia cair pra trás...

Inuyasha – já volto!

Kagome – Vai lá

Minutos depois a ambulância chega e leva a professora para o hospital.

Inuyasha – Espero que ela fique bem...

Kagome – Pode deixar ela vai ficar ótima!

Inuyasha – Tomara...

**_To be continued_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pronto ta ae um capitulo comentem por favor comentarios sempre me inspiram**


	3. Toda escolha existe uma conseqüência

**2º capitulo – Toda escolha existe uma conseqüência... Qual será a sua...?**

* * *

**Obs: essa musica pertence a ****Sarah McLachlan – Angel essa musica foi cantada no filme cidade dos anjos que eu achei que foi o filme mais lindo que já vi e foi desse filme que me inspirei no romance dessa historia.**

_Mais um dia normal na quais todos me maltratavam e me xingavam, eu não me importava com isso já que as pessoa que eu mais amava estavam comigo ao meu lado...Eu estava realmente feliz com isso! Depois de muito tempo a felicidade sorriu para mim! Muitos ainda acham que eu sou perigoso e maluco rsrsrs mais eu não importo com isso, ganhei o respeito de uns e outros ainda tento conquistar, fiz dois novos amigos... Um se chama Miroku e ou o outro se chama Sango. Eu e a Kagome assim que chegarmos em casa iremos comemorar como nunca_

Inuyasha – Mamãe cheguei! Vamos subir Kagome, vamos brincar lá no meu quarto.

Kagome – Ta bom! – disse tentando manter firmeza na voz – "me desculpe por não ti contar Inu... Mais sua mãe logo... Logo ficara jundo de seu pai... No céu... e esse sorriso que demorou tanto tempo a aparecer no seu rosto sumira e Dara lugar as lagrimas... mas eu não posso fazer nada para evitar..."

Izayoi – Que bom meu filho – disse uma senhora de cabelos comprido bem abaixo da cintura um pouco grisalhos por causa da idade, pálida e com a aparência cansada – COF... COF... Eu já vou botar o... almoço e... – As pernas fraquejaram e a vista ficou turva em frações de segundos, caiu no chão frio e duro sem cerimônia.

Inuyasha – Mãe! – disse correndo em direção a mulher inerte – a senhora esta bem? Acorda mãe, por favor.

Izayoi – Meu filho... Chame uma ambulância...

Inuyasha – ta bem mãe – disse correndo ao cômodo da casa a onde possuía um telefone enquanto isso...

Izayoi – Kagome... É você?

Kagome – Sim senhora...

Izayoi – Você veio... COF... COF... Aqui me buscar?

Kagome – Fique quieta... A senhora não pode se esforçar...

Izayoi – Nós sabemos que eu vou morre... COF... COF... Não precisa me falar para não me esforçar... COF... COF... Estou com uma doença muito rara que não tem cura... COF... COF... E estou te vendo a mais de uma semana...

Kagome – Eu percebi...

Izayoi – Eu sei que é você que me levara para perto do meu marido... COF... COF... Mais antes... Queria te pedir uma coisa... COF... COF... Cuide do meu filho e não deixe que "ele" o pegue e nem que se desvie de seu caminho... Você me promete?

Kagome – Sim eu prometo

Izayoi – COF... COF... Agora eu passo a minha missão para você – disse entregando-lhe um colar com um pingente branco perolado.

Kagome – Não senhora... É muita responsabilidade! Eu não posso cuidar assim da chave do mundo dos mortos e dos vivos como saberei que estou fazendo a coisa certa?

Izayoi – Deixe que seu coração te guie. Você é a pessoa mais qualificada para cuidar disso e eu não me arrependerei... A única coisa que me deixa triste é saber que eu serei a culpada por desfazer a felicidade do meu filho com a minha morte...

Inuyasha – Mamãe! Pronto eu já liguei para a ambulância daqui a pouco eles... Chegaram aqui...

Izayoi – filho... COF... COF... Venha cá – ele foi em direção a ela – Eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre te amei muito meu filho...COF...COF...e espero que depois da minha morte você seja muito feliz...

Inuyasha – Mãe não fale isso, você ainda vai viver muito!

Izayoi – Eu sei que vou morre... Minha vida esta se esvaindo...

Inuyasha – Mãe você vai ficar bem você vai ver.

Izayoi – só me prometa que vai ser muito feliz

Inuyasha – eu prometo, mas...

Izayoi – Que bom! Pelo menos irei morrer feliz sabendo que meu filho estará bem! Eu ahhhh - disse sentindo dor no coração e logo após desmaiando

Inuyasha - Mãe! Acorda! Não faz isso comigo não – disse ao plantos

Alguns minutos depois a ambulância chegou e levou a senhora Tashio para um dos melhores hospitais da cidade já que eram ricos, tinham condições de pagar um hospital assim!

[b **Horas Depois... **[b

Medico - Há algum parente presente da senhora Izayoi Tashio?

Inu/Kae – Eu! .

Medico - A senhora é? – disse ignorando o garoto

Kaede - Meu nome é Kaede Okasaka, sou a mãe de Izayoi. - Disse uma velha senhora de aproximadamente 65 anos, cabelos brancos presos em um coque, baixa e com roupas de sarcedotizas.

Medico – Eu poderia conversar com a senhora um momento?

Kaede – Claro – disse se dirigindo um para um lugar um pouco mais distante do garoto - Alguma melhora?

Medico – Senhora Kaede! Infelizmente tenho que lhe informar que o quadro da paciente piorou e a bateria de exames que fizemos consta que o estado dela é terminal e talvez ela só tenha algumas horas de vida...

Kaede - Oh céus!

Medico - Ela tem um tumor maligno que se espalhou por todo o sistema e esta afetando o coração...

Kaede – Minha filhinha – cai aos plantos – esta morrendo

Medico – Aconselho-lhe que deixe o garoto se despedir antes que o pior aconteça...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaede – Inuyasha...

Inuyasha – Vovó! E a mamãe?

Vi a minha avó limpa às lagrimas das quais insistiam em rolar-lhe pela face já marcada pelo tempo!

Inuyasha – O que aconteceu com a mamãe? Ela vai ficar bem?

Kaede – Querido eu... – respirou fundo – eu preciso ter uma conversa com você antes

Inuyasha – Hum... Hum...

Kaede – Sabe... A mamãe... – deixa uma lagrima escorrer pela face – ela ta muito dodoi

Inuyasha

Inuyasha – mas ela vai ficar bem e...

Kaede – querido sua mãe ela a qualquer hora pode ter que viajar...

Inuyasha – Viajar? Pra que? Ela ta doente ela não pode sair assim.

Kaede – ela vai viajar para um lugar bem melhor que esse querido! Para perto do seu pai... – disse as ultimas palavras em um som quase inalditiveu

Inuyasha – O que você esta querendo dizer com isso vovô?

Kaede – Que a Minha filha... Sua mãe esta... Morrendo...

Inuyasha – NÃO! Não pode ser! Minha mãe não pode morrer – disse correndo.

Segui o cheiro da minha mãe ate encontra-la em um quarto mal iluminado com vários aparelhos em volta de si. Tomava soro direto na veia, tinha uma mascara que lhe ajudava a respitar enquanto o som do aparelho cardíaco marcava quanto o coração dela batia fraco, mas batia...

Inuyasha – /Mãe...

Lentamente a vi abrir os olhos e com um pouco de esforço me chamar. Fui em direção dela já com os olhas marejados segurei-lhe a mão enquanto ela me acariciava o rosto com a outra.

Izayoi – Filho...

Inuyasha – Mãe... – a abracei o mais forte possível como se aquilo a impedisse de fugir – você não pode morrer... Não pode me deixar

Izayoi – Eu sinto muito meu filho, mas eu sinto já não tenho muito tempo nesse mundo. – disse retribuindo ao abraço, puxando mais ar para os pulmões – Eu já vivi o bastante. Agora Deus esta me chamando... Minha missão na terra já terminou meu raio de sol agora chegou à hora de partir... – disse fechado os olhos lentamente e logo em seguida os bipes repetitivos dos batimentos cardíacos tornaram-se em um único som longo e comprido

Inuyasha - Não mãe! Acorda! Não me deixe! – A sacudi tentando acorda-la mais parecia impossível ela já tinha partido... – Kagome... Kagome apareça

Kagome – Não adianta Inu... Ela já se foi...

Inuyasha – Me ajude Kagome! Ela esta...

Kagome – Morta... Eu sei... – disse com uma voz serena se aproximando do corpo inerte que repousava com uma expressão tranqüila

Inuyasha – Ela não pode me deixar Kagome...

Kagome – Ela ti Amava muito...Tinha orgulho de você

Inuyasha – Eu não quero saber se ela tinha orgulho de mim! Eu a quero de volta, preciso fazê-la voltar a vida – Esbravejou

Kagome – Cada ser tem uma missão nesse Mundo Inuyasha... E a missão dela já acabou! Não sou Deus para trazes um ser humano a vida... Isso é permanentemente proibido...

Inuyasha - Mas Kagome eu preciso dela... A traga de volta

Kagome - Eu não posso Inu... Eu já te disse que é permanentemente proibido. Eu não posso reviver uma pessoa. Pessoas não são como objetos das quais quebram e podemos concertar.

Inuyasha - Mas eu preciso... – disse caindo de joelhos nos chão daquele frio hospital deixando as lagrimas que tanto segurava cortar-lhe a face. - Ela é Minha mãe! A única pessoa que me restou. Todos me deixaram! Todos!

Kagome – Nem todos te deixaram Inu... Eu e a sua...

Inuyasha – Ate você me deixou Kagome... Não sei nem se você é realmente real ou se é fruto da minha imaginação. Um jeito que consegui para não me sentir sozinho...

Kagome – Você acha mesmo que sou só fruto da sua imaginação? – perguntei segurando as lagrimas para parecer o mais forte possível perante aquela situação, mas as palavras que ele havia me dito marcaram.

Inuyasha – Eu já não sei de mais nada... – disse melancólico

Kagome – traze-la de volta é tão importante assim para você?

Inuyasha - Mais do que minha própria vida...

Kagome - Então se levante...

Foi o que ele fez, ela o abraçou e disse em um sussurro... – Só espero que seja feliz... – e uma lagrima de sangue escorre de seus olhos depositando-se em um dos seus ombros envolvendo todo o lugar com feixe de luz branca... Desapareceu e logo depois o bipe dos batimentos cardíacos mais uma vez soaram... E agora ela estava viva! Viva mais uma vez!

**No céu **

Um feixe de luz branca apareceu de repente do mesmo modo que desapareceu

Kagome – A onde estou? – disso tonta

Anjo Gabriel – Estais nos céu! Em seus julgamento

Kagome - Julgamento?

Anjo Gabriel - O conselho dos anjos se reuniu e disse por ter burlado as leis que aqui no céu prometeste a cumprir... Serás sentenciada a passar anos em ecílio ate se redimir. Não comerás, não beberás, Será totalmente afastada dos outros anjos, Não dormiras, não sentiras e a mulher que trouxeste a vida retornara a falecer e ira pro lugar que deveria estar e por fim nunca mais poderá ver seu protegido...

Kagome - Tudo bem! Eu aceito a minha sentença, tudo! Menos que Izayou a mãe do Inuyasha volte a morrer e que nunca mais poderei vê-lo...

Anjo Gabriel - Ousas desafiar o conselho dos anjos? – disse altoritario

Kagome - Não! Longe de mim! Mas seria um castigo grande de mais viver a eternidade sem vê-lo e eu não quero que ele fique triste, a mãe dele foi a única coisa que o restou e... – disse enquanto lagrimas de sangue cortavam-lhe a face.

Anjo Gabriel - Estais apaixonada por seu protegido menina?

Kagome - Sim...

Anjo Gabriel - Sabes que apaixonar-se por um ser vivo estando já morta é um dos crimes mais graves a serem cometidos?

Kagome - Sim senhor

Anjo Gabriel - O conselho dos anjos se reunira ao lado de Deus e ele decidira se devemos ou não aplicar-lhe essas penas.

Minutos depois...

Anjo Gabriel - Deus decidiu que a pena de voltar a ver seu protegido não será aplica mais as outras sim.

Kagome - Obrigada... – disse se levantando – acho que antes de ir o meu "pai" deverá querer dar à função de quardar a chave do mundo dos mortos e dos vivos com a outro

_Deus - Deveras levá-la contigo criança, a sua missão foi essa... Proteger a jóia de quatro almas_

Kagome- Sim senhor... – disse dando as costas e abrindo as assas pronta para partir... – Adeus...

Deus - _Digas ate logo criança_ – deus sorriu-lhe

Kagome- Ate logo então – disse partindo...

Anjo Gabriel - Meu Deus não achas que foi muito flexível com ela?

_Deus - Não Gabriel, o amor dela é muito forte e puro, também ela é muito corajosa me orgulho dela, aceitou sua pena com cabeça erguida e não desistiu em nenhum segundo do amor que sentia por ele... a missão dela será bem exercida._

Anjo Gabriel_ -_ A de protegê-lo e a jóia de quatro...

_Deus - E de ser feliz e desfrutar da dádiva que dei a todos... O amor..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**No hospital...**

Izayoi – Han? A onde estou? Eu já morri?

Inuyasha – Mãe? Você acordou!

Izayoi – O que esta fazendo aqui meu raio de sol? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui nesse hospital? Eu deveria ter morrido

Inuyasha – Eu pedi pra Kagome te trazer de volta.

Izayoi – Por que fez isso meu filho?Todos um dia morrem porque queres que prolongue meu sofrimento aqui?

Inuyasha - mãe você não vai sofre! Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado

Izayoi – Meu filho... Cof... Cof... A mamãe tem uma doença da qual machuca muito ela

Inuyasha – Mais você vai se curar mamãe! Aqui têm vários medico e eles iram te sarar

Izayoi – Minha doença não tem cura querido... Meu tempo aqui acabou e eu não tenho o porquê de continuar nesse mundo! Alias a sua amiga cometeu um erro me trazendo de volta a vida... COF...COF... E logo, logo eu terei que retornar ao mundo dos mortos. Não ah o porquê de prolongar essa situação...

Inuyasha – mais eu não quero que você morra

Izayoi – morrer faz parte da vida assim como a vida faz parte da morte. Tente compreender que eu nunca o deixarei! Sempre olharei por ti lá do céu e não vou deixar que nada de mau lhe aconteças.

Um anjo encapuzado com vestes negras e uma foice na mão apareceu do lado da senhora Tashio

Anjo da Morte – Chegou a hora de ir.

Izayoi – Eu sei. Pelo menos deixe-me desperdi-me de meu filho sim?

Anjo da Morte – Esta bem!

Inuyasha- Com quem esta falando mãe?

Izayoi – Com ninguém meu filho. Com ninguém! Mas agora tenho que ir...

Inuyasha – Não! Eu não quero!

A abracei na tentativa de não deixá-la ir, mas o que me adiantava? Não podemos brincar com a vida, não podemos comandá-la aqueles que se foram nunca mais voltam. Eu sabia disso! Mais naquele momento eu não queria acreditar naquilo. Queria manter a esperança de que ela nunca se fosse! Mais nem tudo que desejamos acontece...

Izayoi – Adeus...

[b PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII[/B

Inuyasha – Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spend all your time waiting**

**for that second chance**

**for a break that would make it okay**

**there's always some reason**

**to feel not good enough**

**and it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction**

**oh beautiful release**

**memories seep from my veins**

**let me be empty**

**oh and weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

**Passar todo seu tempo esperando**

**Por aquela segunda chance,**

**Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem**

**Sempre há um motivo**

**Para não se sentir bem o suficiente.**

**E é difícil no fim do dia,**

**Eu preciso de alguma distração.**

**Oh, belo descanso**

**A lembrança vaza das minhas veias...**

**Deixe-me ficar vazia**

**E sem peso e talvez**

**Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite.**

Oito anos se passaram e lembro-me perfeitamente bem daquele dia... A segunda e ultima vez que ouvi a maquina de batimentos cardíacos darem sinais de que no corpo da minha mãe o coração dela ainda batia... E segundos depois um logo e estridente bip significando que ela me deixou... Que foi embora... Abandonou-me... Para sempre... Assim como ela... Kagome... Ela também me deixou, me abandonou... No dia em que mais precisei da companhia dela ela não estava lá, não estava para me consolar, para dizer que tudo ia dar certo, que talvez aquilo tudo que eu estava presenciando era apenas um pesadelo e ela estava do meu lado para dizer que na verdade aquilo nunca aconteceu. Às vezes imaginava que ela estava comigo antes de dormir... Olhando-me, cuidando de mim, me vigiado. Talvez eu tenha feito algo errado que a tenha chateado... que não tenha gostado. Mas pra que me enganar? Ela nunca mais apareceu pra mim e duvido muito que deva ter sido por algo que eu fiz, pois nunca conseguíamos ficar brigados por mais de uma hora.

Inuyasha – Grrrrrrr – bati em um grande tronco de arvore fazendo um pequeno estrago na madeira. – por isso fechei meu coração! Por sua causa!

Miroku – Inuyasha! Cadê você cara?

Eu não queria que ninguém me achasse, não queria que ninguém pisasse naquele lugar que a cada dia se tornava mais sombrio e sem brilho. Aquele lugar antes cheio de flores, pássaros, um belo gramado verde e a gigantesca arvore de Sakuras que floria em todas as estações... Mas hoje... As flores morreram, os pássaros sumiram, a grama secou e a gigantesca arvore de Sakuras nunca mais floriu.

Miroku – Inuyasha!

Inuyasha – O que foi? – disse irritado. Hoje eu estava com certeza fora de mim

Miroku – Ti acalma cara! Todos estavam te procurando... Sabe que horas são? Estamos atrasados. Não se lembra que combinamos de hoje a tarde eu, sango e você sairíamos pra depois curti uma balada? Você precisa se divertir, se animar, conhecer umas gatinhas...

Inuyasha – Me deixe em paz Miroku! Eu não vou sair daqui!

Miroku – Ta... Ta bom... eu já to indo. Mas você não deveria ficar bravo por causa do que a Kikyou te fez! Parte pra outra cara!

Inuyasha- Eu não preciso de seus conselhos! Saia logo daqui antes que eu te bata...

Miroku – Já estou indo... mas saiba que se você continuar tratando as pessoas desse modo as poucas pessoas que gostam realmente de você iram te abandonar

O vi sair lentamente em direção a passagem secreta que dava para aquele jardim, passando por ele e indo embora

Inuyasha – /já me abandonaram...

??? - / nem todos... – ouvi um sussurro perto de meus ouvidos, uma brisa leve a brincar com meus cabelos e um logo arrepio corre por minha espinha

**In the arms of the angel**

**fly away from here**

**from this dark cold hotel room**

**and the endlessness that you fear**

**you are pulled from the wreckage**

**of your silent reverie**

**you're in the arms of the angel**

**may you find some comfort here**

**Nos braços de um anjo,**

**Voar para longe daqui,**

**Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel**

**E da imensidão que você teme.**

**Você é arrancado das ruínas**

**De seu devaneio silencioso.**

**Você está nos braços de um anjo,**

**Que você encontre algum conforto lá**

Me assustei. Virei-me rápido a procura do ser que ousou pisar naquele jardim, senti vontade de matar o individuo que ousou ignorar minhas ordens porem não vi ninguém.

**So tired of the straight line**

**and everywhere you turn**

**there's vultures and thieves at your back**

**and the storm keeps on twisting**

**you keep on building the lines**

**that you make up for all that you lack**

**it doesn't make no difference**

**escaping one last time**

**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**

**this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

**Tão cansado da linha reta,**

**E para todo lugar que você se vira**

**Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,**

**E a tempestade continua se retorcendo.**

**Você continua construindo a mentira**

**Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem**

**Não faz nenhuma diferença**

**Escapar uma última vez.**

**É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh**

**Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos.**

Ah pra quem não sabe eu mudei muito esses anos todos. Não sou mais aquele hanyou que aceitava as coisas de cabeça baixa ou simplesmente ignorava as provocações dos outros. Alguns meses depois que a kagome me abandonou eu fiz um grupo novo de amigos... Entre eles o Naraku, a Kagura e a Kikyou – minha mais recente ex-namorada. O motivo do rompimento é que eu nunca confiava nela. E pra que? Eu sabia que ela era uma vadia qualquer. Eu só fiquei com ela porque quando éramos crianças ela se parecia muito com a Kagome, mas somente o tipo físico. Mas ela nunca será a metade que a Kagome significou ou já foi na minha vida e na vida dos outros... – Eles me ensinaram que eu devia fazê-los me respeitar e a melhor solução era através de socos e ponta pés. Hoje ninguém mais me desrespeita, agora eu sou alguém!

Inuyasha – Quem esta ai?

Ninguém me respondeu só ouvi uma suave melodia como se uma bela voz tocasse ao fundo... Aquela voz... Aquela melodia... Eram tão parecidas com a voz dela, aquela melodia soava aos meus ouvidos como a musica que ela sempre cantava quando estava deprimida, triste ou entediada às vezes cantava só porque eu pedia rsrsrs. – sorri melancólico- Mas não podia ser ela, ela havia ido embora há oito anos eu nunca se quer me visitou nem ao menos em sonhos... Aos poucos eu fui esquecendo de sua voz, depois seu rosto foi desaparecendo das minhas lembranças, o seu cheiro e as únicas coisas que sobraram foram os pesadelos... O dia do acidente, o dia que perdi minha mãe e o dia que me abandonaste...

Inuyasha – Quem esta ai?Responda-me?

Um cheiro familiar de Sakuras invadiu minhas narinas. Meio estranho ne? Já que aquela arvore que eu estava a poucos segundo nunca mais floresceu. Um vento mais forte começou a soprar fazendo o antigo balanço balançar... A melodia parou de ser tocada e em um breve piscar de olhos vi uma mulher cabisbaixa, de cabelos longos, vestida com um longo vestido branco de seda e seu rosto estava coberto pelas madeixas negras, por isso não pude identificar quem era... mas meu coração bateu tão descompassado... a tempos eu não sentia esta sensação.

Inuyasha – Quem é você? E o que esta...

??? – Me desculpe se a culpa por ter se tornado assim foi minha...

Não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Quem era ela? O que ela fazia ali? Como não a ouvi chegar?

??? – Eu não queria ter me afastado de você...

Inuyasha – Quem é você? O que esta fazendo aqui? Como entrou?

??? – Se lembra quando ficávamos horas a fio jogando conversa fora enquanto nos balançávamos nesse antigo balanço – disse levantando o rosto mostrando sua bela face morena, olhos azuis e tristes

Inuyasha – Me responda! Quem é você e como entrou aqui?

Senti um cheiro desagradável de sangue misturado com lagrimas. Fiquei surpreso a ver que aquele sangue vinha dos olhos daquela garota escorrendo-lhe pela face e se depositando no belo vestido branco de ceda. Aquilo era lagrimas... Lagrimas de sangue. Mas isso é impossível! Ninguém pode chorar lagrimas desse tipo...

??? – Sou eu... – disse se levantando e vindo em minha direção e acariciou o meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos – Kagome... Higurashi Kagome...

* * *

Ta ae mais um capitulo 

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Taisho Girl s2** : _Bigado miga _

**Mila Himura**: _ta ae a parte que ela retorna depois de oito anos espero que te agrade_

**belle kagome-chan :** _bem a kagome deve ter agora mais ou menos uns 15 ou 16 anos e o Inuyasha uns 17 ou 18 Eu não determinei idade coisa que eu deveria ter feito ¬¬ vamos dizer que a Kagome tinha uns 7 anos e o Inu 8 quando eram pequenos e boas perguntas a essas que só poderam ser respondida nos proximos capitulo XD se eu contar perde a graça mas vc vai ter que presta atenção em cada detalhe da fic rsrsrsrsrs_

**Kah-chan e San-chan** _eu tambem ri muito escrevendo essa parte eu vivo dizendo que a pessoa colocou o dedo na tomada de 220 voltes rsrsrsrsrs e tudo mais e ta ae o capitulo quentinho  
_


	4. A volta daquela que nunca se foi

**3º - A volta daquela que nunca se foi**

**Obs: essa musica pertence a Sarah McLachlan – Angel essa musica foi cantada no filme cidade dos anjos que eu achei que foi o filme mais lindo que já vi e foi desse filme que me inspirei no romance dessa historia.**

Meus olhos arregalaram e parecia que eu havia perdido o meu chão. Seria possível ser ela? "Será que depois de tanto tempo Deus foi capaz de ouvir minhas preces...? Não. Deus não existe. Parei de acreditar nele no dia que minha mãe foi-se embora." Aquela com toda certeza não era a Kagome, mas por algum motivo desconhecido meu coração queria acreditar nela. "Mas por quê? Por que meu coração quer acreditar nessa garota? Será que depois de tanto tempo eu não aprendi. As pessoas mentem, machucam... Porque meu coração quer criar falsas esperanças? Grrrr que ódio! Por que o que ela falou mexeu comigo?"

Inuyasha – Que besteira esta falando garota? Kagome Higurashi morreu há muito tempo. – virei-me. Não queria vê-la. Eu estava confuso. Ainda mais por causa daquelas lagrimas de sangue...

Kagome – Será que um dia você poderá me perdoar? Eu tive motivos pra ter ido.

Mais lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto. "Por quê? Porque meu coração dói? Eu não quero acreditar. Eu não posso acreditar."

Inuyasha – PARE DE FALAR COMO SE FOSSE ELA!

Eu já estava indo embora quando...

**In the arms of the angel**

**fly away from here**

**from this dark cold hotel room**

**and the endlessness that you fear**

**you are pulled from the wreckage**

**of your silent reverie**

**you're in the arms of the angel**

**may you find some comfort here**

**you're in the arms of the angel**

**may you find some comfort here**

**Nos braços de um anjo,**

**Voar para longe daqui,**

**Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel**

**E da imensidão que você teme.**

**Você é arrancado das ruínas**

**De seu devaneio silencioso.**

**Você está nos braços de um anjo,**

**Que você encontre algum conforto lá...**

Kagome – Se lembra de quando éramos crianças e faltava uma semana para o natal e eu fiquei doente?

Parei instantaneamente

Kagome –Toda madrugada você fugia de casa, pulava a janela do meu quarto e ficava velando o meu sono... – ela deu um singelo sorriso – eu levei o maior susto da minha vida quando eu acordei e senti alguém me abraçando. Eu dei um grito tão alto que você acabou caindo da cama com o susto que levou. E quando meu pai e minha mãe foram ver o que se passava não viram ninguém e eu tive que inventar uma história qualquer enquanto você estava de baixo da cama se escondendo pra não te pegarem já que você estava de castigo e se meus pais contassem para os seus que você saiu de casa e dormiu fora você iria apanha.

Eu o vi apertar os punhos e sussurrar em um tom baixo, mas alto o possível para se ouvir enquanto uma lagrima solitária cortava-lhe a face

Inuyasha – Ka...gome...

Aproximei-me e ele tocou minha face enquanto uma gélida brisa soprava nossos cabelos. Ele ficou a me observar e a acaricia meu rosto limpando minhas lagrimas.

Inuyasha – você mudou... Tornou-se uma mulher... - disse quase em um sussurro

Kagome – E você um homem...

Me assustei um pouco quando ele me puxou e me abraçou, mas me senti tão bem. Sentia tanta falta dele. Uma vez sem que soubesse eu burlei as regras e o visitei. Foi em uma noite de natal só pude vê-lo dormir... Sabe a Izayoi me ajudou... Mas sei que Deus sabe que desobedeci a suas ordens só não sei o porquê de não ter me punido... Comecei a chorar intensamente. Como eu queria poder sentir o toque dele... A única coisa que fui permitida em sentir foi saudades e dor. O abracei mais forte e ele correspondeu, eu queria matar aquela saudade que consumia meu coração há oito anos que mais parecia uma eternidade.

Kagome – Senti saudades Inu-kun...

Inuyasha – Eu também... Você não sabe quantas vezes eu pedi por sua volta... Quantas vezes eu almejei por esse dia... E agora...

Não sei se era impressão minha, mas acho que ele também estava chorando. Como eu queria poder sentir o calor dele mais uma vez... Como eu queria poder fazer carinho e cafuné e sentir ao mesmo tempo sua pele, seu toque... Mas... Minha punição ainda não havia acabado completamente. Eu ainda não podia sentir tudo que os humanos eram permitidos. Sabe... Os anjos antigamente não eram proibidos de amar, isso só mudou quando um anjo e um demônio se amaram. Duas raças diferentes e totalmente inimigas a séculos. Os anjos e os Demônios acharam aquilo um absurdo. Como o bem e o mal poderiam se amar? Mas não dizem que o amor e ódio sempre andam juntos? Por que não o bem e o mal também? E minha punição ate que não foi muito severa. Eu poderia ter sido banida. Às vezes o amo nos leva a fazer loucuras das quais não medimos as conseqüências e foi isso o que eu fiz. Ressuscitei um pessoal da qual não tinha o direito e muito menos permissão. Preferi ouvir meu coração em vez da razão e esse foi um dos meus crimes mais graves.

Kagome – eu também...

Ela já estava soluçando. Ai como eu odeio vê-la chorar, sempre odiei ainda mais quando essas lagrimas tinham cheiro de sangue. Me desvencilhiei do abraço apertado e mais uma vez limpei suas lagrimas.

Inuyasha- Kagome, por favor, não chora ta? - Encostei minha testa na dela sem parar um segundo se quer de fitar seus olhos. – não gosto de te ver chorar.

Voz interior: O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Ela te abandonou. Te deixou na hora que você mais precisava, te prometeu que traria sua mãe de volta e não cumpriu e você vai perdoá-la assim! Tão fácil.

"não! Mas é que eu..."

Voz interior – Covarde! Vai se deixar vencer por uma mulher que nunca ligou para você. Admiro-me muito. Cadê aquele Inuyasha que nunca se deixava afetar e punia aqueles que sempre tentaram te ferir. Não seja fraco! Você me da asco sabia? Envergonho-me de ser seu conselheiro. Trate-a da maneira que ela merece.

"não! Eu não posso, Eu não consigo"

Voz interior – Consegue sim! Sempre conseguiu as coisas que você quis. Não seja fraco! Pense em tudo o que aconteceu. Transforme tudo aquilo que você sentiu um dia em ódio, desamor... Uma coisa que ela sempre sentiu por você... Vergonha, e pena...

"Pena? não isso nunca!"

Voz interior – você sabe que isso é verdade... Ela sempre sentiu PENA de você

Inuyasha – Kagome...grrrrrrrrrrr – meus olhos ficaram completamente rubros e já não podia mais me controlar eu a vi ficar assustada e não entender meu comportamento. Nem eu ao certo estava entendendo o porquê da minha reação. Talvez tenha sido a idéia de ter pensado que a Kagome sentia pena de mim. A segurei pelos braços com uma força alem do comum.

Inuyasha – Ka...Gome...

Eu não sei o porquê, mas consegui ver o ódio em seus olhos. A raiva por mim. E isso me machucava mais do que as garras que ele ficava em meus braços

Inuyasha – Saia da-QUI!

Kagome – Inu... Inuyasha...

Inuyasha – O que você veio fazer aqui? Venho ver no que me tornei. Queria saber como o seu velho amiguinho estava? – dizia com deboche enquanto se aproximava – Eu acho que quando você estava no céu você se lembro como em um passe de mágica que tinha um amigo... Enquanto você ficava no bem e bom aproveitando a boa vida eu ficava aqui. No meu inferninho particular. E ai? Gostou do que viu? – disse abrindo os braços e dando uma volta

Kagome – Você não era assim...

Inuyasha - Claro que eu não era assim. Você me tornou assim. E ai! gostou do que eu me tornei por sua causa?

Kagome – Não. Alguém deve estar te controlando só pode ser. Você nunca foi assim. Você nunca foi ruim

Inuyasha – Não? – disse avançando alguns passos enquanto EU recuava - Quem sabe... Nunca sabemos ao certo como as outras pessoas são. Talvez eu esteja sendo controlado ou somente mostrando um lado da qual você nunca viu?

Kagome -...

Recuei tanto que acabei encurralada. Eu não tinha para onde fugir. A velha arvore de cerejeira me impedia. E agora o que vou fazer?

Inuyasha – Não vai responder as minhas perguntas?

Kagome -... "sumir? hum... não seria nada mal, mas eu ainda não recuperei todos os meus poderes..."

Inuyasha - O que foi?O gato mordeu a sua língua?

Suas mãos foram pousadas na arvore debruçando-se sobre mim. Meu coração disparou, senti um frio na barriga e fiquei ofegante com tal aproximação.

Kagome -...

Inuyasha – Sabe eu sempre quis fazer uma coisa que o Inuyasha de antes nunca teve coragem... – me puxou pela cintura colando nossos corpos

Kagome – o que...?

Inuyasha – Isso

Eu não esperava por aquilo. Ele me puxou e me beijou. Embora ele estivesse me roubando um beijo eu correspondi. Eu queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Eu o amava porem não podia. O que eu poderia fazer? Meu coração batia tão rápido, minhas pernas tremiam e minha razão não existia mais. A única coisa que pude fazer foi puxá-lo pela nuca e corresponde-lo com a mesma voracidade que ele me beijava. Sabe... Aquele era o meu primeiro beijo... O primeiro e talvez o único que eu poderei receber de novo...

Quando nos separamos recobrei a consciência o empurrei e estapeei-o. Aquele tapa doeu mais em mim do que nele com certeza. Eu cometi mais dois crimes, burlei as regras novamente... O beijei e o estapeei. Grrrrrrrr como eu fui burra. Como eu pude me deixar levar pelas emoções? Os anjos devem ser frios, calculistas, amigáveis e conselheiros. E eu não fui nenhum desses...

Kagome – nunca mais me beije de novo

Inuyasha – Por quê? Você me pareceu estar gostando – sorri malicioso. Ela estava nervosa, isso deu pra perceber. Principalmente pelo tapa que ela me deu. Ah mais como ela beija bem.

Kagome – Eu... eu...

Inuyasha – Eu? – me aproximei e novamente a vi estremecer. Ah como aquilo era divertido.

Kagome – eu... Eu... FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Inuyasha – MALUCA! NÃO GRITE COMIGO – tampei as orelhas. Ai como eu odeio que gritem. Isso sempre me deixa quase surdo e com um zunido no ouvido

Kagome – SENTA!

**[BPLOFT![/B**

Minha cara foi ao chão. Grrrrrrr que raivaaaaaaaaaaa. Eu sempre odiei aquela coisa que estava no meu pescoço desde o dia em que ela colocou aquilo em mim.

** Mini flash-Back**

Estávamos eu e Kagome no Templo Hiugurashi. O festival do ano iria começar logo e nós dois deveríamos ajudar nos preparativos.

Fomos ao sótão pegar algumas caixas ate que achei um objeto estranho. Era um colar e feio por sinal.

Inuyasha – Kagome o que é isso?

Kagome – Hum... Não sei – pegou o colar de minhas mãos e colocou-o em meu pescoço. Tentei tirar aquela coisa asquerosa mas não consegui. De alguma forma aquilo estava presa em meu pescoço.

Inuyasha – Kagome esse treco não quer sair.

Kagome – como não? Use mais força.

Inuyasha – E você não acha que já tentei?

Kagome– Calma ai. Depois eu te ajudo a tirar. Aqui na caixa tem um bilhete.

Inuyasha- e o que diz? – perguntei curioso

Kagome – aqui diz: O Kotodama é um dos melhores feitiços de Micos para fazer a pessoa que usar o colar te obedecer somente com uma palavra... Faça bom proveito. Assinado: Midoriko.

Inuyasha – Feitiço de mico?

Kagome – SENTA!

**[BPLOFT[/B**

**[b** ** Fim do mini flash Back [/b**

Em pensar que um dia eu pude ser livre daquilo...

**[b Flash Back[/b**

**Hoje eu completo 08 anos**

**Inuyasha - A onde você esta me levando?**

**Kagome – Calma... Já estamos chegando.**

**Inuyasha T.T – ah mas eu quero saber pra onde estamos indo – disse suplicante**

**Kagome – eu sei por isso mesmo... Chegamos.**

**Ela retirou as vendas de meus olhos. Estávamos no mesmo lugar a onde nos conhecemos.**

**Inuyasha – Por que me trouxe aqui?**

**Kagome – É que... Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu poderia te dar de presente sabe...**

**Inuyasha – "será que ela vai se declarar?"**

**Kagome – então eu... Eu decidi te dar...**

**Inuyasha [:D – "Acho que é um beijo."**

**Kagome – Resolvi te dar como presente uma coisa muito boa que você vai adorar**

**Inuyasha [:D "é acho que é isso mesmo"**

**Kagome – Eu resolvi... TIRAR O KOTODAMA DE VOCÊ!**

**Inuyasha – "O.O O QUE?"... Só isso**

**Kagome – o que foi? Não gostou da surpresa? Eu pensei que você odiasse a usar isso. **

**Ah vi abaixar a cabeça decepcionada consigo mesma. Droga eu não tinha a intenção de magoá-la eu só não esperava que meu presente de aniversario fosse aquele... Grrr eu sou um idiota.**

**Inuyasha – Kagome... Não é isso... Você me entendeu errado. É que eu não esperava que você quisesse tirar o Kotodama de mim.**

**Kagome – hum...**

**Ela continuava cabisbaixa isso significava que ela não acreditara totalmente...**

**Inuyasha - Por favor, na fique triste. – a segurei pelo braço- Eu sei que eu sou um idiota que acabei falando besteira como sempre. Mas me perdoa vai – levantei o seu rosto com uma das minhas garras a olhando profundamente nos olhos. – por favor**

**Alguns segundos se passaram e o silencio constante ainda reinava. Eu tentava decifrar o olhar dela para encontrar algum vestígio de um perdão futuro, mas às vezes ela sempre me impedia de ver o que ela realmente estava pensando. Um singelo sorriso brotou de seus lábios e fiquei aliviado.**

**Kagome – É... Você é um idiota que só fala besteiras. É bom saber que tem consciência disso**

**Inuyasha – Feh! Engraçadinha – virei as costas porque eu sabia que eu não conseguiria ficar serio diante dela**

**Kagome – turrão.**

**Inuyasha – Chata**

**Kagome – Mal humorado!**

**Inuyasha – Magrela**

**Kagome – Orelhudo!**

**Inuyasha – Poxa essa ofendeu.**

**Kagome – huahauahauhauahauahuahua bem feitoooooooooooooo**

**Inuyasha – Ae? **

**Kagome – É.**

**Inuyasha – então prepare-se**

**Kagome O.O? - para que?**

**Inuyasha – Pra correr... **

**Kagome – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Sai correndo, mas como humano. Seria um pouco injusto pra ela se eu corresse de verdade não? Aliais ela é uma humana e eu um hanyou. Eu corro 100 vezes mais rápido do que ela, então eu preferi correr como humano. Era tão bom se divertir. Ela corria feito uma louca tentando desviar de mim. O sorriso dela já era o melhor presente que eu estava recebendo mesmo que não fosse o que eu realmente queria. Quando vi que ela já estava cansada corri de verdade e a peguei em um piscar de olhos.**

**Kagome T.T – ah, mas assim não vale**

**Inuyasha – huahauahauahuahauaha bem feitoooooooooo**

**Kagome ¬¬'-...**

**Inuyasha – hauhauahauahauahuahau**

**Kagome- ta bom! Já chega de rir. Eu perdi. Eu me rendo.**

**Inuyasha – eu sei. Todas as mulheres se rendem ao meu charme**

**Kagome – xiiiiiii convencido... Mudando de assunto, você vai querer ou não que eu tire o Kotodama?**

**Inuyasha – N-não presisa. Deixa-o aqui. Assim eu sei que sempre estaremos ligado de alguma forma**

**Eu estava sentindo. Do jeito que ele ardia meu rosto deveria estar vermelho. E ela estava olhando para mim. Ai como ela sempre me deixa assim?**

**Kagome- T-ta bom. Você é quem sabe depois não vá se arrepender...**

**Inuyasha-/Eu não irei...**

**[b Fim do Flash Back[/b**

Inuyasha – Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Você. Usou. O kotodama. Em. MIM.

Eu nunca senti medo de ninguém, mas aquele olhar... Os olhos dele estavam sedentos por sangue. Talvez devesse ser por causa de suas origens, mas havia algo diferente nele... Aquele não era totalmente o [bMEU[/b Inuyasha. Eu tinha que fazer algo, mas... O que fazer? Um dia Izayoi me disse que as pessoas se irritam e às vezes a melhor solução para isso é aconselhá-las e deixá-las sozinhas para que reflitam sobre seus problemas... E acho que esse era o caso agora

Kagome – Eu fui obrigada a fazer isso! Que espécie de pessoa você acha que eu sou? E que história é essa de me roubar um beijo?

Inuyasha – você é uma vadia que me abandonou e que deixou-se ser beijada por mim. E você gostou do beijo que eu sei.

Kagome – "grrrrr que ódio! Às vezes eu tenho vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele fora. Calma Kagome respire fundo e conte de um a dez. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10..." Em 1º lugar eu não sou uma vadia. Em 2º eu nunca te abandonei, na verdade eu fui punida por ter burlado as regras de trazer alguém a vida. E 3º e ultimo ME RESPEITE! Pelo menos pare uma vez na vida para pensar um pouco nos outros não só em você. Eu vou embora.

Inuyasha - Kagome...

Me senti culpado pelas palavras dela. Ela foi embora e nem ao menos me deixou explicar.

Inuyasha – "O que eu fiz? Eu a beijei? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que estou fiz aquilo? O que ela deve estar pensando de mim?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em um lugar obscuro da cidade muito pouco habitado quase que deserto...

??? – Missão Comprida senhor... – disse uma menina de cabelos prateados, olhos inexpressivos com um espelho nas mãos

??? – Ótimo... Hu Hu Hu...


	5. Perdoe me

**4º Capitulo -Perdoe-me**

**No céu...**

Um feixe de luz aparece de desaparece da mesma maneira deixando a jovem de joelhos no chão frio chorando dentro do quarto todo branco. Fitou toda aquela extensão ate a cama lembrando dos momentos em que ela e ele deitavam juntos em um lugar parecido e conversavam enquanto assistia um filme qualquer e um jogava pipoca no outro

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

**Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma  
Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você  
Quando eu choro  
E os dias parecem como anos  
Quando eu estou sozinha  
E a cama onde você deita  
Está arrumada do seu lado  
**

Inuyasha – KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Soquei o chão. Por que ela tinha que reaparecer depois de tantos anos? Isso só abriu mais feridas que há anos eu tento curar

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how ****much I need you right now?**

**  
Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?  
**

Inuyasha – /Eu não existo sem você...

Derramei lagrimas de dor que há tanto tempo eu segurava. Agora o meu coração chorava e minha alma sangrava

Inuyasha -/ Eu preciso de você...

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**

**day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**  
Quando você se vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta  
Quando você se vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você se vai  
As palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
"Eu sinto a sua falta" **

**  
**Kagome – Por que eu te amo tanto? Tudo me lembra você.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes  
Tudo o que eu faço  
Me lembra você  
E as roupas que você deixou  
Estão pelo chão  
E elas cheiram exatamente como você  
Eu amo as coisas que você faz**

Kagome – eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça... Por que brigou comigo? – coloquei as mãos na cabeça a balançando freneticamente tentando tirar sua imagem da minha mente porem era impossível - Essas horas eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui me abraçando, me consolando

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá  
Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**

Kagome – Por que simplesmente não disse que sentia minha falta assim como eu sentia de você?

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**

**day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**Quando você se vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta  
Quando você se vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você se vai  
As palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
"Eu sinto a sua falta"  
**

Inuyasha – "Kagome nunca consegui te esquecer... Porque eu te amo" volte, por favor – chorei mais ainda quase que deitado no chão –/ me perdoe

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome – Eu preciso te esquecer mais eu não consigo. Pelo simples fato de te amar...

Corri em direção da cama e me joguei na mesma me abraçando a um travesseiro e do lado do criado mudo a foto dele comigo e fiquei a admirar.

**We were made for each other**

**I'll keep forever**

**I know we were**

**Ohhhhh**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can only breathe**

**I need to feel you here with me**

**yeah**

**  
Nós fomos feitos um pro outro  
Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre  
Eu sei que fomos  
Sim, sim  
tudo que eu sempre quis que você soubesse  
É que faço qualquer coisa, dou meu coração e minha alma  
Eu mal posso respirar  
Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo  
Sim  
**

Kag /Inu – Me Perdoe...

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through  
the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you**

**Quando você se vai  
Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta  
Quando você se vai  
O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também  
Quando você se vai  
As palavras que preciso ouvir  
Para conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
E fazer tudo estar bem  
"Eu sinto a sua falta" **

_To be continued..._


	6. Lembranças

_**5º Capitulo – Lembranças**_

**Musica de ****No Doubt – ****Don't Speak**

http://www.tempoesia1.hpgvip. and me

**We used to be together**

**Every day together always**

**I really feel**

**that I'm losing my best friend**

**I can't believe**

**This could be the end**

**It looks as though you're letting go**

**And if it's real,**

**Well I don't want to know**

**Você e eu**

**Costumávamos estar juntos**

**Todos os dias juntos sempre**

**Eu realmente sinto**

**Que eu estou perdendo meu melhor amigo**

**Eu não posso acreditar**

**Este pode ser o fim**

**Parece que mesmo assim você está deixando acontecer**

**E se isso é real,**

**Bem eu não quero saber[/b**

Kagome – Senti tanta falta de você. Sempre fomos tão unidos... Eu sinto que a cada dia que passa minha felicidade escorre por minhas mãos

**[b****Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Não fale**

**Eu sei do que você está falando**

**Então por favor, pare de explicar**

**Não me diga porque isso machuca[/b**

Kagome – Eu sei que eu não deveria ter ido embora sem me despedir... Mas... Não pude evitar. Mas mesmo que eu tente me explicar você não deixa

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Não fale**

**Eu sei o que você está pensando**

**Eu não preciso de suas razões**

**Não me diga porque isso machuca**

Inuyasha- Eu queria poder pedir desculpas, mas... Meu orgulho e a raiva não me deixam. Queria deixá-la se explica, mas me dói só de olha-la...me da um aperto no coração e uma ira cresce

**Our memories**

**They can be inviting**

**But some are altogether**

**Mighty frightening**

**As we die, both you and I**

**With my head in my hands**

**I sit and cry**

**Nossas lembranças**

**Elas podem ser convidativas**

**Mas algumas são completamente**

**Certamente amedrontadoras**

**Como nós morremos, ambos você e eu**

**Com a minha cabeça em minhas mãos**

**Eu me sento e choro**

Me sentei abraçando minhas pernas e chorando. As lembranças tristes do dia da morte dela me vieram, aquela dor de perda me atingiu e as lagrimas me pareceram mais persistentes a caírem.

**It's all ending**

**I gotta stop pretending who we are...**

**You and me**

**I can see us dying ... are we?**

**Está tudo acabado**

**Estou parando de fingir quem nós somos.**

**Você e eu**

**Posso nos ver morrendo... Nós estamos?**

Inu/Kag – Não quero perder você...

**I know you're good**

**I know you're good**

**I know you're real good oh**

**La da da da da da**

**La da da da da da**

**Don't, don't**

**Ohh Ohh**

**Eu sei que você é bom**

**Eu sei que você é bom**

**Eu sei que você é realmente bom oh**

**La da da da da da**

**La da da da da da**

**Não, não**

**Ohh Ohh**

Kagome- Eu sei que você é bom por isso te perdôo, por que eu te amo...

**[b****Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Me acalme, me acalme querido**

**Me acalme, me acalme querido**

**Me acalme, me acalme, não me diga porque isso machuca**

Kagome – mas, por favor, não me diga que me odeia pelo menos por nossas velhas lembranças...


	7. A Batalha

_**6º capitulo – A Batalha**_

Amanheceu e eu ainda permanecia naquele chão frio em volta do jardim com as folhas e galhos secos. Voltei naquele dia para casa aos cacos, quase me arrastando. Passei a noite chorando esperando que minhas lagrimas pudessem se secar para sempre...mas isso não aconteceu... Refleti a noite inteira sobre o que fiz, falei e senti... Foi uma batalha árdua entre o coração e a razão... e sabe eu ainda estou confuso. Tomei um banho fui dormi, decidi que hoje não iria a escola, me joguei na cama e fiquei um tempo esperando o sono mas nem o direito de dormi mais eu tinha, minhas pálpebras pesavam, minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir mas dormi eu não conseguia. Com muito custo levantei, vesti uma roupa qualquer da cor negra assim como estava o meu coração, em tons tristes e escuto... E fui para escola, nem me dei ao direito de tomar meu café da manha, sabia que nada passaria por minha garganta porque tinha coisas que ainda estavam engasgadas lá... Fui o primeiro a chegar e esperei impaciente as horas passarem ate que pouco a pouco os alunos foram chegando. Entrei na sala e me sentei no fundo do lado da janela, nem prestei atenção na aula... Minha mente estava em outro lugar... as horas passaram rápido mas para mim durou uma eternidade. O sinal tocou e eu nem ouvi... só me dei conta quando Sango – namorada do Miroku – me chamou... sai as pressas e como sempre fui para o mesmo lugar de sempre... Talvez seria a oportunidade de refletir mais um pouco e talvez fazer as pazes. Sentei no velho balanço e devagar embalei um ritmo. Fitei o céu azul anil e nas nuvens vi seu rosto...

Inuyasha – "Kagome..."

??? – Inuyasha...?

Aquela voz era conhecida... Era meu melhor amigo Miroku. Este sentou-se ao meu lado me fitando com uma certa preocupação nos olhos. Um silencio constrangedor e ao mesmo tempo pesado reinou e eu decidir por quebrá-lo...

Inuyasha – O que fazes aqui? Sabes que não gosto que entrem aqui.

Miroku – fiquei preocupado... Ontem você estava transtornado, tentei te ligar e ninguém atendeu, fui te procurar, mas você não estava em casa e você passou a aula inteira olhando pela janela... E o sinal tocou e você foi o ultimo a sair. Você sempre é o primeiro a sair. Eu e a Sango ficamos preocupados. O que esta acontecendo com você meu amigo?

Inuyasha – Não é nada...

Por mais que eu quisesse conselhos um ombro amigo para me consolar eu não teria como... o Miroku pensaria que eu era maluco se eu falas...

Miroku – Pode desabafar comigo

Inuyasha - é muito complicado, você na entenderia...

Miroku – Talvez se você tentasse me explicar eu entenderia...

Suspirei cansado e decidi contar

Inuyasha – todo começou quando eu tinha uns 10 anos...

Contei toda a minhas historia a partir do acidente de carro a ate os dias de hoje...

Inuyasha – ...e ontem ela reapareceu, eu disse umas coisas horríveis e ela foi embora

Olhei para meu Amigo, mas este se encontrava com um sorriso no rosto. O olhei intrigado.

Miroku – Então ela voltou...

Inuyasha -???

Miroku – Eu lembro da Kagome rsrsrs... Sempre engraçada, espontânea, inteligente... Vocês sempre foram inseparáveis...

A cada vez ficava mais curioso. Como ele poderia se lembrar de uma pessoa que nunca conheceu na vida. A Kagome já estava morta quando o conheci. E como sabia tantos detalhes da nossa infância?

Inuyasha – Você... Conheceu a Kagome...?

Miroku – Não... Não pessoalmente é claro.

Inuyasha – Da onde? Não vai me dizes que você também é um anjo guarda ne?

Miroku – rsrsrs não... Eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças e vocês ficavam conversando, ninguém podia a ver só você... Mas eu podia sentir sua energia pura. Lembro que quem fez a Kikyou levar um tombo e cair em cima da lama foi ela rsrsrs tudo porque a Kikyou disse que você era maluco porque conversava com o nada e ainda por cima não gostava dela por ser metida, O sapo dentro da gaveta da professora de matemática e repentino sumiço nos testes surpresas... rsrsrsrs é...a Kagome para uma Anja da guarda aprontava muito na época.

Inuyasha – verdade rsrsrsrs

Era tão bom lembrar desses velhos tempos das quais aprontávamos que éramos mais unidos do que unha e carne mas depois lembrei do que aconteceu ontem e a tristeza apertou meu coração.

Miroku – sua atitude de ontem foi errada e impensada... Talvez devesses pedir perdão

Inuyasha – é isso que fiquei pensando... Pedir perdão ou não

Miroku – Porque ainda esta em duvida?

Inuyasha – Porque ela me abandonou por oito anos sem dar noticias é um de meus motivos.

Miroku – Hum... mas você já parou para pensar que ela pode ter tido motivos...?

Inuyasha – Que motivos?

Miroku – Não sei. Pense!

Inuyasha - Será que...?

**Mini flash back**

**Kagome –Eu nunca te abandonei, na verdade eu fui punida por ter burlado as regras de trazer alguém a vida!**

**Inuyasha - Kagome...**

**Me senti culpado pelas palavras dela. Ela foi embora e nem ao menos me deixou explicar.**

**fim do mini flash Back**

Levantei-me em um sobre salto e sai pulando, passei pela cerca e segui o caminho de casa. Dessa vez estava decidido, iria pedir perdão.

**Em outro lugar... **

**Blaft ** onomatopéia de quando alguém bate na madeira

??? – Droga ! Não podemos deixar que façam as pazes. Kanna chame-a...

Kanna - sim mestre...

A menina de cabelos prateados com espelhos na mão sumiu entre as sombras

**No céu... **

As sirenes soaram como alerta vermelho...

Kagome – O que esta acontecendo?

Izayoi – Tem alguém tentando ultrapassar os portões

Kagome – Que? Isso é possível?

Izayoi – Só se deixarmos... Pegue isto

Izayoi me deu um embrulho estranho, quando abri vi uma armadura prateada, dois sais e um arco e flecha. Um novo exercito de demônio estava tentando invadir os portões... Agora era hora de lutar...

**Na terra**

Fui pulando os telhados das casas, olhe de relance o céu que agora estava avermelhado cor de sangue... não dei muita importância pois meu objetivo agora era chegar em casa e fazer a pazes com a mulher que amo e sempre amei. Entrei quase arrombando a porta gritando por seu nome... Mas ela não veio... Por quê? Será que me abandonara de novo? Será que se esquecera de mim outra vez?Não. Definitivamente não. Não suportaria ser deixado mais uma vez... Não por ela...

**[No Céu**

Kagome e mais um grupo de anjos se formaram na entrada sendo comandados por Gabriel.

Gabriel - Atacarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Todos – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A batalha estava sendo travada, mas uma vez as nuvens seriam manchadas de rubro. Sangue puro e impuro se misturando formando um rio de sangue. Kagome se armou lançando varias flechas purificadoras exterminando alguns youkais, logo suas flechas acabaram e teve que partir pro combate corpo a corpo. Tirou seus sais (o nome dessa arma é **SAI** é uma arma de origem japonesa, quem viu o filme Electra vai saber que arma é essa pos essa é a arma que Electra usa para matar suas vitimas). Depois de anos e anos seus ensinamentos de Miko seriam usados, cada treinamento valeu a pena. Um dos demônios tentou acertá-la com um soco, mas esta se esquivou para o lado e enterrou o sai direito em sua garganta o fazendo evaporar, outro youkai veio tentando acertá-la pelas costas e essa enterrou os dois sais fazendo-os virar pó.

-/Kagomeeeeeeee...

Seu coração apertou, e a voz de seu protegido lhe veio aos ouvidos será que? Sim! Ele estava em perigo...

**Na terra... **

Subi as escadas e lá estava ela. Vestida de branco, com os cabelos tampando sua face

Inuyasha – Kagome... Eu...

**(Oução enquanto lêem )**

http://www.tempoesia1.hpgvip. pude terminar de falar, ela começou a me atacar, por pouco um sai não me atinge, ela continuou a me atacar e eu só me esquivei.

Inuyasha – Kagome o que esta acontecendo? Por que esta me atacando?

Segurei seus pulsos a fazendo largas as armas, e ela só me deu um sorriso maníaco, estranhei, mas logo soube o porquê daquele sorriso. Ela conseguiu se soltar facilmente de mim me aplicando um golpe muito forte no estomago. Cai ajoelhado no chão cuspindo um pouco de sangue. Levantei com a mão no abdômen, quando ousei piscar ela sumiu, segundos depois senti sua presença atrás de mim, quando me virei recebi um chute que me fez voar e bater contra a parede, cai da pior forma no chão, cuspi mais sangue do que antes. Ela estava em posição de ataque, estalou os ossos e me chamou para a luta sorrindo da mesma forma demoníaca.

Inuyasha – /Ka...gome...

Minhas pernas ainda estavam fracas, mas levantei-me. O que será que tinha dado nela para me atacar? Será que aquilo era conseqüência de estar chateada consigo? Não! Aquilo não seria motivo suficiente.

**No céu **

Kagome – Meu Inuyasha esta correndo perigo... Eu sinto – fechei os olhos de raiva, não poderia sair dali então eu deveria exterminar o quanto antes todos os youkais. Senti cortarem de raspão o meu braço.

Youkai – O que foi? Preocupada com alguém? – sorriu medonhamente, me aplicou um golpe me segurando pelos cabelos. O que ira fazer era a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça. Minhas armas haviam caído distantes de mim, mas meus pensamentos foram para o espaço assim que ouvi as seguintes palavras. – saiba que depois de acabar com você eu o farei sofrer muito

**Ouça Sweet Sacrifice de Evanescence**

http://br. de profunda tristeza me invadiram, imagens do meu amado protegido sendo torturado, dizendo que me odiava, gritando de dor. Não agüentei. Um lado de mim que sempre reprimi, A segunda face de todo o ser humano se revelou. Meus olhos ficaram rubros, roupas tomaram uma tonalidade avermelhada misturada com negro, assim como minhas asas, meus caninos cresceram e minhas unhas se alongaram. Sim, acabara de me tornar aquilo que estava a exterminar. Cravei minhas unhas em seu abdômen, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelas minhas unhas... E adorei aquela sensação. Quando um ser impuro mata alguém sua presa não se desentrega por isso consegui sentir seu sangue escorrer. Lambi as unhas me deliciando com aquele néctar. Tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, mas simplesmente não consegui me controlar direito. Voei e de cima vi a batalha sendo travada, Sumi e em menos de dez segundos eu exterminei todos os demônios.

Kagome – Agora é a vez de vocês –

Sorri e inclinei o rosto para o lado.

Kagome – Estou a fim de diversão... Quem é o primeiro?

Izayoi – Kagome...

Kagome – Você? Não me parece uma adversária forte, mas servira para me aquecer

Desci lentamente e estalei os ossos do pescoço, peguei meus sais em posição de ataque pronta para a luta

Gabriel – Kagome acorde! Lute! O mal não deve vencer o bem, nunca venceu e nunca vencerá

Kagome- tem certeza?

Izayoi – Kagome pense em coisas boas. Momento feliz Pense na sua vida passada. Pense em seu protegido...

Kagome – Meu ...pro...tegido... Inu... Inuyasha... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Senti uma dor insuportável, parecia que minha cabeça ai explodir. Ao poucos meus olhos foram perdendo a coloração rubra dando lugar aos meus olhos castanhos escuros. Cai ajoelhada no chão... Minha dor de cabeça foi substituída pelo aperto no coração.

Kagome – Inuyasha esta correndo perigo...

**Na terra **

Inuyasha – ahhhhhhhh

Fui acertado por um chute e cai no chão mais uma vez, levantei com as pernas fraquejadas, a vista turva, tossindo sangue. Só me defendia, nunca encostaria um dedo na kagome mesmo que isso valesse a minha vida, nunca a machucaria por isso só me defendia. Por mais que eu tentasse entender o que se passava eu não conseguia, não sabia o que mais me doía, se era as feridas ou se era a pessoa que a estava a causando. Encostei-me na parede tentando encontrar um apoio, quando a vi pegar uma das armas e correr em minha direção... Ela daria o golpe final. Fechei os olhos pronto para receber o ultimo golpe da qual não veio. Abri os olhos e a única coisa que eu consegui ver foram formas distorcidas de duas pessoas e uma delas evapora no ar como um passe de mágica... Depois tudo ficou escuro...

**Continua...**


	8. Atitudes Erradas

_**Desculpa pela demora. Boa leitura**_

_**7º capitulo -Atitudes Erradas**_

Acordei com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Estava em um lugar com paredes brancas e a onde um bipe constante soava... Certamente aquilo era um hospital. Eu estava enfaixado com fios pelo corpo. Tirei todos os fios e levantei caindo quase que imediatamente sentindo fortes dores no abdômen e nos músculos. Naquela hora ate as minhas dores estavam sentindo dor. Meus ferimentos se abriram e o cheiro do meu sangue invadiu minhas narinas. Um bipe estridente por eu ter retirado os fios soou, o mesmo bipe que me trazia lembranças das quais eu queria esquecer um dia. Logo os enfermeiros chegaram e suspiraram aliviados por saber que eu só havia caído da cama... Mas eu preferia ter morrido...

Não consigo entender o porquê ela havia se descontrolado tanto e tentado me matar... Queria tanto ter pedido perdão... Será que ela me atacou pelo simples fato de termos brigado... Não... Ela não faria isso. Talvez não fosse ela...pelo menos era isso que eu queria que eu acreditasse...

Passei uma semana no hospital recebendo visitas dos meus amigos Sango e Miroku. Os outros... simplesmente sumiram... Fiquei sabendo que cheguei ao hospital através da minha vizinha que ouviu os altos barulhos de coisas se quebrando na minha casa e ligou para policia. Logo recebi alta e Miroku e Sango me levaram para casa, eles dois estavam lá menos "ELA".

**bredOuçam a musica de 3 Doors Down - Here Without You Tradução da musica: Aqui Sem você**

**www.tempoesia1.hpgvip..br/midi/internacional1/3DoorsDown/HereWithoutYou.mid**

Here Without You - Aqui sem você

**A hundred days have made me older, since the last time**

**that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think**

**I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,**

**Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto**

**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**

**E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira**

**Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam**

**Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face**

Os dias passavam e parecia uma eternidade sem fim longe dela. Não Dormia, Não bebia,não estudava, ate o meu sorriso sumiu da minha face. As noites eu tinha pesadelos das quais ela era torturada, da qual eu a matava, da qual EU a fazia sofrer... e isso já era uma tortura massacraste pra mim

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my**

**lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the**

**time**

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in**

**my dreams**

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**

**Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária**

**Eu penso em você, baby,**

**E eu sonho com você o tempo todo**

**Eu estou aqui sem você,**

**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**

**E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu/b**

Minha vida não tem mais sentido, valor, objetivo.

**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their**

**way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this**

**gets better as we go**

**Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr**

**Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer**

**'olá'**

**Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada**

**Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós**

**Caminhamos**

Essa distancia me sufoca tanto. Meu coração se comprime cada vez mais com os minutos passam sem uma noticia dela. Flash's de tempos feliz que passamos juntos me vieram a cabeça, a forma de seu rosto, seu sorriso, o jeito com que ela me deixava corado, as vezes que conseguia me fazer sorrir, quando um cuidava do outro, as brincadeiras de pega pega e de cosquinha...

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my**

**lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the**

**time**

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in**

**my dreams**

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**

**Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária**

**Eu penso em você, baby,**

**E eu sonho com você o tempo todo**

**Eu estou aqui sem você,**

**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**

**E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu**

Sinto tanta falta de quando éramos crianças... Naquela época tudo era mais fácil... Queria que aquele acidente nunca tivesse acontecido... seria tão mais fácil nossa vida. Eu me declararia pra ela quando ficasse um pouco mais velho, namoraríamos e nos casaríamos, teríamos filhos e viveríamos o resto de nossas vidas juntos... Se amando... Mas por que Deus me fez isso? A levou antes do tempo, Arruinou minha vida por completo. Não sei se foi pena que ele sentiu e a mandou de volta como se fosse uma forma de tirar o peso na consciência ou se foi mais de um de deus planos divinos e algo de bom ainda estar por vim... Simplesmente eu não sei... Só sei que os anos podem passar e o meu amor ainda continuara intacto, vivo dentro de mim. Podem me tirar tudo menos o amor que sinto por ela...

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and**

**done**

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou**

**É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor**

**E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e**

**feito**

**É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor**

Espero que ela volte o mais rápido possível pra mim... Pois já não estou agüento mais a distancia sem você aqui... pois não consigo parar de pensar em você e meu único consolo é a esperança de quando eu acordar você estará do meu lado vigiando meu sono...

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my**

**lonely mind**

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the**

**time**

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in**

**my dreams**

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**

**Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária**

**Eu penso em você, baby,**

**E eu sonho com você o tempo todo**

**Eu estou aqui sem você,**

**Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**

**E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu...**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**No céu... Ou melhor... No purgatório...**

-AHhhhhhh

Gritos ecoavam em todos os cômodos... lá uma jovem de cabelos negros e ondulas era torturada... Levando chibatadas das quais rasgavam-lhe a carne branca agora manchadas pelo sangue.

-Ahhhhhhhh

O purgatório... Lugar dos quais pagamos nossos pecados... Lugar da qual nos livramos do mal que nos consome. Pessoas vão para aquele lugar quando seus corações deixam de ser puros, quando mostram a verdadeira face da maldade, da inveja, da luxuria, da cobiça, da gula, da ira, avareza e muitos dos outros pecados... Caso as pessoas não se redimam antes de morrem elas vão para aquele lugar a onde são purificados em forma de tortura... Esse é o meio de mostra-lhes que seus erros afetaram outro ser... Que os machucaram e que tudo de ruim que fazemos será pago na mesma moeda, mas de modo diferente... o mais doloroso. Que pecado cometi? Foi mostrar a verdadeira face da maldade e da ira... Deixei que meus sentimentos sobressaíssem mais do que meu consciente. Tive vontade de matar seres puros, sentir prazer ao tirar vidas mesmo que fossem de seres impuros... Eles ainda eram humanos... Ainda tinham o direito de serem purificados para terem uma nova chance de se redimirem ao cruzarem o portão do purgatório... Mas lhes tirei essa oportunidade. Fui condenada a passar meses naquele lugar... Meu corpo dói, minhas feridas estão abertas, estou fraca, mas a única coisa que me mantem consciente e a vontade de velo... Tenho que ser forte... Pois sou o único pilar que o sustenta... Sou seu único refugio... A sua única armadura...

Tenho que suportar tudo de cabeça erguida para mostrar que... sou digna do que me foi confiado tanto o colar como ele... O Inuyasha

-Ahhhhhhh

Estava tão entorpecida pelas dores do meu coração e meus pensamentos que as dores das chibatadas eram meus menores males...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Na escola...**

Semanas se passaram e ainda penso nela... Estou ficando com medo, raiva e angustia. Já não estou mais suportando. Na escola passo o meu tempo olhando para fora da janela, fitando o céu que ainda estava avermelhado... Vários cientistas tentaram explicar cientificamente o fato do céu esta vermelho da cor do sangue, mas ninguém conseguiu dar uma explicação que nos convence... Os religiosos dizem que uma nova batalha foi travada no céu, mas se isso for verdade como será que a Kagome esta? Será que se machucou? Será que venceram ou perderam? Será que a verei de novo? Perguntas sem respostas...

**TRIIIIIIII**

Levantei-me... Era hora do recreio... Não gostava muito de ficar perto dos outros e muito menos comer, pois vontade já não sentia mais.

?? – INUYASHA! VEM CÁ CARA!

Inuyasha – O QUE FOI NARAKU?

Perguntei assim que cheguei perto. Eu tava estressado. Será que ninguém compreendia que eu queria ficar a só com meus pensamentos?

Naraku - "huhuhu" Calma... Eu e meus colegas aqui – disse apontando para Bankotsu, Suikotsu e mais outros amigos – tavamos pensando em ir em uma boate. Quer ir com nos?

Ele envolvel o braço no meu ombro como se fossemos amigos de velha infancia. Grrrr aquilo me irritava, não sei porque mais as vezes a presença dele me incomodava.

Inuyasha – Não quero ir

Dei as costas e dei menos de dois passos quando eles me abordara.

Bankotsu – Ah vamos! Aproveitamos e damos uns pegas em umas minas

Inuyasha – Não quero

Bankotsu – Por que?

Inuyasha – Porque eu não quero

Isso já tava me irritando

Suikotsu – Quale cara! Ta de rolo com alguma mina?

Inuyasha – NÂO!

Suikotsu . – Então voce vai vir com a gente e não aceitaremos um não. Assim você aproveita e alivia esse seu estresse

Naraku – É cara... Aproveita e alivia esse seu estresse...

Inuyasha – Ta bem! Ta bem! Eu vou. Agora eu tenho que ir...

Dei as costas e fui embora... Não sei por que, mas eu estava com um mau pressentimento...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dois meses depois...**

Dois meses se passaram e nada dela... Ela simplesmente sumiu como há anos atrás. Mas eu não vou ficar esperando por ela, estou voltando a minha vida de antes, Agora vou sair, beber pra esquecer os problemas e vê se acho alguma vagabunda que me faça companinha nessa noite fria. Já estava marcado iríamos eu, Naraku, Bankotsu, Suikotsu mais outros amigos de farra, Iriamos a mais famosa e movimentada boate de Toquio a Shikon. Me vesti com uma blusa preta com os tres primeiros botões abertos, uma calsa jeans escura e um tenis all star branco. Peguei minha BMW vermelhar

Cheguei por volta das 23:30 ainda era cedo pra mim... a noite so estava começando como todas as outras anteriores que estive ali...

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dancei por um tempo ate me cançar fui para o bar pedindo logo um wisk duplo...Tomei varias doses sentindo ser observado por alguem de certo era alguma mulher pois se aproximou de mim e tampou meus olhos falando sendualmente nos meus ouvidos

Mulher – Sozinho em um num bar... não quer compania ?

Inuyasha – Claro que quero – a puxei fazendo-a sentar-se emcima do meu colo – garçom mais duas dosses de wisk

A garota era nova, tinha cabelos negros compridos, com uma franja usava um vestido de pano mole e bem fino que iam ate o meio das coxas com um decote enorme na frente. A maquiagem era forte e o olhar sedutor...

O garçom depois de alguns segundos nos trouxe os copos... bebi bastante, fiquei uns 30 minutos só no bar enchendo e esvaziando meu copo naquela hora eu já estava mais do que alto... beber é uma coisa que eu gosto muito e quando bebo... ninguem me segura...eu bebo ate cair.

Mulher – Você não acha que bebeu de mais?É melhor parar não acha?

Inuyasha – Só se for pra fazer outra coisa... –sorri malicioso a beijando na base do pescoço - Garçom uma garrafa de cerveja...

A puxei para fora de lá e entramos no meu carro... eu estou bebado...mas e dai! Quero mais é que todo mundo si exploda...no carro trocamos varias caricias enquanto EU dirigia em alta velocidade por um rua escura e com os farois apagados... passei por uma placa que dizia que a velocidade deveria ser 60km mas vocês acham mesmo que eu obedeci ? muito pelo alcontrario pisei fundo no acelerador chegando quase a 200km eu sei que a regra é bem clara mas vem cá entre nós... regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. E como eu sempre digo eu amo quebrar regras! Chegamos na minha casa, eu já tava doido pra tirar aquelas roupas e ir pra cama com ela. Ela disse que era melhor não, porque eu tava bebado, ma e dai! Quem liga? Ela? Ela que se foda ou melhor eu vou fuder ela. Dessamarei o nó do vestido fazendo os seios dela ficarem a mostra, a imprensei na parede da sala beijando avidamente os seios dela nesse momento ela já tava gemendo e pedindo pra parar... Mulheres... todas são putas...Desci o vestido dela deixando-a só de calsinha. Beijei o pescoço dela dando varias mordidas com combinaçoes de chupoes, Tirei minha camisa sem parar de beijar aquela região, eu tava mais do que excitado...olhei pra cara dela e vi a Kagome e a beijei com toda a paixão que eu sentia. Um beijo folgoso, demorado, não mais com aquela alforia toda... eu queria aproveitar, mostrar no meu beijo o quando eu a amava. Mostrar a ela os sentimentos que eu tinha. As nossas linguas brincavam uma com a outra, o beijo era diferente mas mesmo assim não me importei continuei a beija-la. Nosso beijo começou a ficar mais quente e em um descuido meu eu a chamei pelo nome...

Inuyasha – Kagome...

Mulher – do que me chamou? – disse me afastando

Inuyasha – não ti chamei de nada – tentei disfarçar e aproximei agora beijando o pescoço dela mais uma vez mas ela me empurrou

Mulher – Você me chamou de Kagome

Merda tenho que admitir "ela" ainda assombrava meus pensamentos... Era ela quem vivia em minha mente, morava no meu coração e atormentava a minha alma.puxa vida... poetico XD

A mulher cujo o nome eu nem sei pegou suas roupas as vestiu e ainda com os saltos na mão disse...

Mulher – sabia que era melhor não fazer isso, eu deveria ter desconfiado que estava afogando as maguas em um copo de bebida... se a ama tente reconquista-la não tente esquece-la com outra porque isso você nunca vai conseguir...eu pelo menos nunca consegui...

Ela se virou e saiu pela porta não saiu pela janela dã assim que saiu eu soquei a parede de raiva criando um buraco na mesma... ela tinha razão.

Inuyasha- Droga! Porque eu não consigo te esquecer...

?? – Talvez seja porque você não queira...

Essa voz veio quase em um sussurro e depois só o back de alguma coisa caindo no chão...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**No purgatorio **

Kagome - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eu já estava a dois meses ali e hoje a tortura foi diferente... pegaram sal e colocaram em minha feridas. A dor era quase que insuportavel... fui mantida presa em uma cama feita de madeira de bruços enquanto sal eram postas nas minhas feiridas... feridas que estavam abertas a todo esse tempo que levei chicotadas... em 2 em 2 horas eu recebia 50 chibatadas... mas hoje graças a Deus era o dia que eu pagava por tudo... hoje eu voltaria a ve-lo... Fui solta em farrapos quase nua...As chibatadas rasgaram minhas roupas e o sangue ajudaram bastante a podrecer o pano. Quando sai dei de cara com izayoi e Inu no taisho na porta da purgatorio a minha espera...minha visão estava turva, estava sem forças quase não me aguentava em pé. Fui rastejando ate a porta toda ensanguentada enquanto izayoi me olhava com um olhar piedoso.

Izayoi – o que fizeram com a minha menina... – uma lagrima de sangue escorreu...

Sabe eu não sei se já expliquei isso a vocês mas anjos derramam lagrimas de sangue, isso comprova que o que eles estão sentindo é uma dor muito forte pois anjos só choram quando sentem dor nunca por futilidades. Os humanos são um pouco diferentes eles choram água mas geralmente choram por coisas sem sentido, choram de felicidade, de birra, de odio e muitas outras coisa...

Sorri pra ela meio ofegantes fechei os olhos e uma grande bola de luz me envolveu e sumi

Izayoi – mas Kagome volte...

Inu no Taisho – Calma queria... ela tem presa em ve-lo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Na Terra**

Cheguei mas fraca do que quando sai do purgatorio... eu só tive tempo de ouvir ele dizer

_**Inuyasha- Droga! Porque eu não consigo te esquecer...**_

E responder

_**?? – Talvez seja porque você não queira...**_

Despois disso minha vista ficou turva e não me lembro de mais nada ate então...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Às vezes nos deixamos levar pelo egoísmo, impaciência, inveja, dor e todos os sentimentos ruins que nos corrompem pouco a pouco e certas vezes nos faz comete Atitudes erradas...**


	9. As Pazes

_**7º capitulo – As Pazes**_

_**Inuyasha narrando**_

Eu não queria crer no que meus olhos viam... Ela estava ali. De volta! E o pior de tudo ferida. Corri em sua direção a pegando em meus braços enquanto analisava todos seus ferimentos... se um ser humano se machuca-se daquele jeito morreria mas ela já estava morta...que ironia não? Será que anjos morrem também? Só de passar essa hipótese por minha mente que eu começo a me desesperar

Inuyasha – Kagome... Kagome... Acorda...

Kagome -...

Peguei-a no colo e a levei para o meu quarto que agora já estava reformado desde daquela luta. Coloquei-a delicadamente na cama e acariciei seu rosto. Ela era tão delicada, tão frágil, mas isso era só aparência... Ela era mais forte do que todo mundo poderia pensar... Fui ao banheiro e peguei a caixa de primeiros socorros. Fui tomando cuidado na hora de cortar a roupa dela, eu tentava não olhar muito, mas eu tinha que olhar de qualquer jeito pra limpar os ferimentos... Limpei minuciosamente cada parte do corpo dela e depois eu fiquei a velar o seu sono... Ate que adormeci...

**No céu**

Gabriel – O senhor não achar que isso vai prejudicar o trabalho dela?

Deus – Dificultara, mas ela se saira bem

**Na terra**

Abri os olhos devagar, eu estava em um lugar escuro, sombrio, um cheiro de enxofre sobressaia entre o cheiro de carne queimada. Levantei e na minha frente vi como um borrão um homem com garras manchadas de sangue e olhos cor de carmins vir em minha direção. Levantei-me pegando meus dois sai's e uma luta começou a ser travada entre mim e ele. A cada instante aquela luta me machucava mais não sei porque mais me doía lutar com aquela besta, no final daquela luta eu o feri mortalmente mas só depois pude ver quem eu feri... a pessoa que eu mais amava...

Kagome – Inu... Por favor, não vá! Inuyasha... Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tudo ficou branco de repente e eu me vi em um quarto escuro, em uma cama confortável, com alguém me sacudindo.

Inuyasha – Kagome acorda

Quando eu olhei pro lado eu vi o Inuyasha. Você sabe quando você sente um alivio tão grande, um bem estar quase que inexplicável? Então! Era assim que eu estava me sentindo. O abracei forte, eu estava tremendo, ofegando e chorando.

Inuyasha – Calma... Foi só um sonho

Kagome – Que bom que esta bem - o apertei mais forte sendo retribuída do mesmo jeito – eu pensei que tinha te perdido aiiii

Inuyasha – xiiiiii você precisa descansar ainda esta ferida

Olhei de relance para minhas costas enfaixadas com algumas manchas de sangue, minhas feridas ainda estavam ali uma coisa estranhas por sinal... Anjos se curam rápido minhas feridas deveriam ser somente arranhões. Enxuguei minhas lagrimas as olhando atentamente em minhas mãos "lagrimas humanas... o que esta acontecendo comigo?".

Inuyasha - Você vai ficar aqui enquanto eu vou para escola.

Quando levantei senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

Kagome – Calma... Ai... Eu vou com você – ela tentou se levantou, mas não conseguiu.

Inuyasha – Não! Você vai ficar aqui. Você ainda esta ferida

Kagome – Mas eu não posso te deixar sozinho

Inuyasha – Eu já passei metade da minha vida sem você eu acho que posso me cuidar bem por umas horas sem uma baba por perto

Kagome – Eu sempre estive com você... De alguma forma eu sempre estive...

Inuyasha – Há há há não me faça rir Kagome Higurashi você me abandonou varias vezes e sempre quando eu mais precisava de você

Ela deu um sorriso triste desviando o olhar enquanto uma lagrima escorria por seus olhos OBS: lagrimas humanas. Esperei por alguns segundo por uma resposta mas nada veio dela, peguei minha mochila e quando estava prestes a sair...

Kagome – Você nunca pensou que eu tive motivos para desaparecer Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – Agora vai dizer que ressuscitou outro também?

Kagome – Não! Venha eu vou lhe contar...

Inuyasha - Não tenho tempo para ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas – sai de vez dali

Não queria ouvir, não queria perdoar, não queria fraquejar... Eu ainda não entendia certas coisas e também não queria me esforçar pra entender. Eu estava feliz e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, medo e orgulho ferido. Eu não queria dar o braço a torce... Eu simplesmente não queria.

Sabe o tempo parecia que estava contra mim a aula estava um tédio e eu não via a hora do sinal tocar... Aula de historia... Pra que historia? Geral da historia já morreu e a gente não pode fazer nada já aconteceu o que tinha que ter acontecido o certo era frisar o futuro que teremos a frente ou o presente, mas o passada é nada menos do que o presente de agora...

Peguei meu caderno e abri em uma pagina qualquer desenhando qualquer coisa, acabei por de desenhar a Kagome dentro de um coração, dentro do **MEU** coração. Eu não sei porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Eu sinto meu coração si comprimindo toda vez que me lembro de nossas brigas, toda vez que a desprezo.Talvez esteja sentindo culpa...Olhei para as paredes daquela sala me lembrando de como a kagome sempre me acompanhava nas aulas e me fazia companhia. Lembro de uma vez...

**Flash Back**

**Izayoi – Inuyasha vai à mercearia pra mim e compra uns ovos pra eu fazer um bolo pra você e Kagome comerem**

**Inuyasha – ta mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – gritei já pegando o dinheiro escondido no porta retrato da sala – Vamos Kagome**

**Kagome – Ai não to com vontade ir**

**Inuyasha – Vamos eu te pago um pirulito**

**Kagome – Não... Vai você**

**Inuyasha - Dois pirulitos?**

**Kagome – Sabe eu estou começando a me animar **

**Inuyasha – Três?**

**Kagome - Eu vou pensar no caso**

**Inuyasha – Quatro pirulitos e não si fala mais nisso**

**Kagome - Ótimo! O que estamos esperando? Eu quero meus pirulitos**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Inuyasha – Por favor – eu disse com as mãos juntas de joelhos – eu não estudei quase nada K-chan.**

**Kagome U.U - Inu eu não vou te passar cola – olhando para o outro lado**

**Inuyasha – Por favor – sabe eu coloquei minhas orelhas baixas e fiz olhinhos pidões rsrsrsrsrs acho que ninguém resiste a esse tipo de gestos **

**Kagome - Ta bom eu te passo cola**

**Inuyasha- Obrigadooooooooooo – peguei-a no ar girando varias e varias vezes... to pouco me lixando se os outros que estão no portão da escola me olhando, eu sei que todo mundo me acha maluco mesmo**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Estávamos eu e kagome sentados ao pé da cerejeira conversando como sempre quando passa a Kikyou me chamou de maluco por estar falando sozinho mas do nada ela atropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de cara na lama. Olhei pra cara da kagome e esta estava assobiando enquanto olhava pra cima e mudava de assunto dizendo que o dia estava lindo hoje rsrsrsrsrs, mas eu sei que foi ela que de alguma forma fez a Kikyou atropeçar.**

**Fim do flash back**

Acabei por me pegar sorrindo olhando pro desenho e quando olhei para os lados vi a sala vazia é... com certeza o sinal bateu e eu nem dei conta. Sai dali quase me arrastando ouvi Miroku e Sango ao fundo me chamando, mas eu fingi que não ouvi... Vi Naraku e a turma deles também que me chamaram e eu os ignorei da mesma forma. Cheguei em casa, joguei minha mochila no sofá e segui um cheirinho bom de chocolate. Cheguei na cozinha dando de cara com a Kagome cozinhando.Ela estava usando somente uma blusa social com alguns botões ligeiramente abertos a blusa parecia mais um vestido curto que a deixava digamos assim sexy, os cabelos em um coque mal feito. Me encostei na parede a observando não consegui tirar os olhos dela ela conseguia me enfeitiçar... me hipnotizar.

Kagome - Ficar encarando os outros é feio

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios ao ouvir a voz doce dela. Tentei disfarçar falando com indiferença... Ela ainda estava de costas mexendo na panela com uma grande quantidade de chocolate dentro.

Inuyasha - Você não deveria estar de pé é melhor você volta pra cama

Kagome – Se eu fizesse isso o que comeríamos? Alem do mais eu já estou melhor

Ela se virou com um sorriso lindo na face um pouco melada, sinal de que ela estava sempre experimentando o que estava fazendo rsrsrsrs como sempre... Devoradora compulsiva de chocolate.

Inuyasha – Feh!

Kagome – Você e seus 'FEHS'

Inuyasha – Feh!

Desliguei o fogo, pegando a panela pesada com bastante chocolate tentando colocar dentro de uma vasilha. Só sei que senti dois braços fortes me envolverem por trás me ajudando a despejar o chocolate na vasilha, sabe meu coração bateu descompassado. Era tão bom senti-lo perto de mim, o cheiro dele, o calor... Assim que despejamos o conteúdo da panela eu me virei encontrando os olhos âmbares dele. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha assim que eu senti as nossas respirações mais perto, nossas bocas quase se tocando...

Kagome – Inu...

Ele circulou minha cintura com os braços me imprensando contra o fogão e de leve nossos lábios se pressionaram uns contra os outros ate a língua dele pedir passagem e eu permiti, foi um beijo demorado, carinhoso cheio de saudades, tristezas, amor...

Eu não estava acreditando no que estava fazendo eu estava a beijando-a era tão bom o gosto da boca dela, era tão doce, viciante, era tão bom sentir a língua aveludada dela massageando a minha em movimentos circulares. Por mais que nos faltasse ar não queríamos nos separar o beijo estava tão bom e aquele poderia ser o ultimo ou talvez o primeiro de muitos... Nos separamos lentamente um do outro, ofegantes sem quebrar o contato visual.

Inuyasha – Kagome eu... – virei o rosto para o lado. Eu estava errado não era para eu ter cedido aos meus impulsos e ter beijado-a alem do que estávamos brigados

Ela virou meu rosto delicadamente mordeu os lábios inferiores por um momento e me puxou para mais um beijo. Isso me deixou feliz tão feliz que sorri entre os lábios dela aprofundando o beijo

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I can't stand ya**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like it for awhile**_

_**No.. but you won't let me**_

_**You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**_

_**Can't remember what you did**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu te amo**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você**_

_**E eu não suporto você**_

_**Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir**_

_**Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?**_

_**Não...mas você não me deixa**_

_**Você me chateia, garota, e depois me beija**_

_**De repente eu esqueço que estava chateado**_

_**Nem me lembro do que você fez**_

Tudo bem eu estava brava com ele, mesmo que às vezes eu não aparentasse, mas o toque dele, o beijo dele... Vicia. Ele foi tão carinhoso... Que me deixou com vontade de quero mais.

_**But I hate it**_

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long, that's wrong**_

_**But, I hate it**_

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**_

_**So I despise that I adore you**_

_**E eu odeio isso**_

_**Você sabe exatamente o que fazer**_

_**Para que eu não fique brava**_

_**Por muito tempo, isso é errado.**_

_**Mas, eu odeio isso**_

_**Você sabe exatamente como me tocar**_

_**Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar**_

_**Então eu detesto te adorar**__**.**_

As vezes acho que ele se aproveita do fato de ama-lo tanto e odeio esse fato de me render tão facilmente aos seus encantos

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so..**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.**_

_**Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.**_

_**Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim**_

Nada mais se passava pela minha mente e eu não queria pensar... Queria que aquele momento com ele fosse eterno, meu coração dava cambalhotas dentro do meu peito é incrível como eu o amo tanto capaz de fazer coisas impensadas e eu acho que ele se aproveita de um certo ponto dessa minha fraqueza...

_**And you completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the**_

_**fact that I**_

_**Love you beyond the reason why**_

_**And it just ain't right**_

_**E você sabe completamente o poder que tem**_

_**O único que me faz rir**_

_**Triste e não é justo o modo como você se aproveita do**_

_**fato**_

_**De que eu te amo além da razão**_

_**E isso não é certo**_

A puxei para mais perto de mim. Odeio o fato de tanto te amar... odeio a necessidade que sinto de estar perto de você.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**and I hate that I love you so**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota**_

_**Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota**_

_**Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim**_

As vezes eu penso se um dia eu vou deixar de te amar tanto assim, se encontrarei alguém que me entenda como você...

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_

_**Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais**_

_**E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá**_

_**Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece como você**_

_**Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre**_

_**mim**_

Kagome – Inu… Yasha…

A puxei mais uma vez para um beijo… eu não conseguia me manter longe dela... eu queria matar a saudade que tanto senti dela esse era a melhor forma que tinha encontrado...

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu te amo**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu te amo**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você**_

Entre abri os lábios aceitando mais um beijo dele enquanto andávamos colados ate a parede... Nos beijamos mais alguns segundos quando nos separamos ainda demos alguns selinhos de leve eu estava feliz... Estar nos braços dele era a melhor coisa do mundo...

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so... so...**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto**_

_**Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você**_

_**E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.**_

_**Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim...**_

Nos separamos...e a razão voltou

Kagome – Inu-kun precisamos conversar e...

Inuyasha – Xiiiiii depois... – silencio-a com o dedo indicador - Nesse momento eu só quero matar a saudades que sinto de você

Puxei-a para um abraço apertado sentindo o perfume dos cabelos que ela tinha... Enquanto a ouvi sussurrar

Kagome – /Eu também...

Respondendo Reviews

**Lory Higurashi** : **_depois de tantas tristezas ae ta um capitulo romantico_**

**Larissa:** _**ta ae o capitulo como vc pediu **_

**belle kagome-chan** : _**bigada assim eu fico ate sem graça mas pode continuar elogiando pq eu gosto hauhauahuahauahau. bom... mais um capitulozinho pra vc ler e dizer o que vc achou  
**_


	10. Explicações

_**Leiam minha explicação please**_

_**Bom pessoal eu primeiramente queria pedir mil perdoes pela demora, sei que muitos devem ter pensado que eu abandonei essa fic e talvez muitos de vcs não queiram a ler mais .Mas pessoal eu NÃO ABANDONEI ESSA FIC! pensei em abandonar sim, minha falta de tempo + minha falta de inspiração resultou na demora da postagem do capitulo. **_

_**Muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida esse ano, me apaixonei mas o idiota quebrou meu coração e ainda estou me recuperando, por causa desse idiota meu romantismo + minha inspiração + minha criatividade foram jogadas ralo a baixo, toda vez que imagina uma cena romantica ou algo mais "quente" a cara do personagem simplesmente muda pra do idiota que amei me jogando um balde de algua fria. Agora to me recuperando mas eu estava sem tempo devido a escola que tava me afogando em trabalhos + testes + 3 provas por dia cada uma com mais de 20 perguntas pra marcar T.T imagina como esse ano eu sofri. Sem contar que agora estou fazendo academia e como eu dormia de madrugada fazendo trabalhos, acordava as 6 da manha e as uma eu chegava em casa e dormia as duas pra ir pra academia as 7 eu chegava em casa cansada as 10 e só tinha tempo pra ler algumas fic, eu não tinha cabeça pra escrever. Agora entrei de ferias dias 17/12 é pessoal dia 17/12 minha escola é uma prisão só liberaram todos os alunos nesse dia e eu não to de recuperação graças a Deus eu nunca fico U.U Agora eu tenho mais tempo e vou tentar escrever o maximo possivel. Bom... eu acho que vcs já devem estar cansados de ficar lendo minhas explicações é melhor ler a fic. Acho que um pouco de humor vai fazer bem pra todos nós. Então... Boa leitura...**_

* * *

8º capitulo - Explicações

Saímos da cozinha de mãos dadas... Sendo que eu era quem puxava mais ele rsrsrsrs sentamos no sofá sendo que ele depositou a cabeça no meu colo...

Kagome - eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas pra você

Inuyasha – Eu não quero saber... Prefiro esquecer tudo...

Kagome – Você precisa saber... Quando éramos crianças e você me pediu pra trazer sua mãe de volta... –respirei fundo e continuei – eu quebrei as regras e cometi um pecado... Minha punição foi ficar longe de você isolada de tudo e de todos, sendo privada de sentir qualquer coisa somente dor e saudades... Algumas vezes eu vinha aqui ti ver quando estava dormindo, mas eram só por poucos minutos...

Inuyasha – E porque você não falou comigo? Por que não me explicou isso antes?

Kagome – Porque eu não podia. Eu já estava quebrando as regras indo te visitar, ti contar que eu não podia mais ti ver só pioraria minha situação.

Inuyasha – Hum...

Kagome – Dessa vez eu sumi porque ouve uma guerra... Foi o inferno contra o céu e Tivemos que contra atacar.

Inuyasha – foram eles que fizeram isso nas suas costas?

Kagome – Não.

Inuyasha – Então quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso?

Ele tentou si levantar, mas eu o impedi.

Kagome – Shiiiiiii... Calma ae... Nessa guerra eu me descontrolei com o que um dos demônios falou e me deixei ser levada pelo ódio... Acabei me corrompendo e em vez de purificar eu matei os demônios e tentei matar os próprios anjos.

Inuyasha – Então foi por isso que tentou me matar?

Kagome – Não fui eu. A coisa que me disseram pra me corromper foi que iam ti matar. Assim que consegui voltar a mim eu vim direito pra cá e encontrei um demônio tentando ti matar. Consegui purifica-lo e voltei pro céu. Recebi uma punição por ter me deixado influenciar e passei um longo tempo no purgatório ate ontem quando fui libertada.

Inuyasha – No céu é comum torturar as pessoas assim?

Kagome – Não Inu isso não é tortura é pagamento, pagamos pelas coisas ruins aqui na terra ou no céu, mas temos sempre que pagar pelos nossos atos.

Inuyasha – Mas dessa maneira?

Kagome – Existe varias maneiras de pagamentos... Isso depende da gravidade de seu crime ou pecado melhor dizendo

Acariciei as madalenas prateadas fazendo fechar os lindos olhos âmbares cores do mel fazendo o silencio habitar sobre a sala

Inuyasha -/ desculpa

Kagome – o que disse?

Inuyasha – Desculpa

Kagome – /Te desculpa pelo que?

De repente os olhos dele se abriram entrando em constante contato visual comigo, olhos tão serenos mas ao mesmo tempo cheios de culpa e remorso.

Inuyasha – Porque por minha culpa eu ti fiz sofrer lá.

Kagome – Não se sinta culpado. Valeu a pena. Por você eu passava a eternidade naquele purgatório sendo...

Inuyasha – Shiiii nunca mais diga isso. Esses anos longe de você foi quase insuportável sobreviver não quero imaginar a eternidade longe de ti. Eu sempre quero estar perto de você nem que eu tenho que ir pro inferno por isso. Nem que eu tenha que enfrentar céu e terra. Eu vou querer sempre estar do seu lado custe o que custar

Lagrimas cortaram a face da jovem enquanto um sorriso triste brotava de seus lábios.

Inuyasha - / Por quê? Porque esta chorando?

Kagome – Não é nada...

Inuyasha – Vamos me diga! Pode confiar em mim

Kagome - Eu sei que posso, mas não é nada. "Só tenho medo que isso não seja possível"

Inuyasha – Então vou esperar o tempo certo pra você me contar – a abracei – Enquanto isso vamos comer o brigadeirão?

Kagome – Vamos

Ele me deu mais um selinho e foi na frente... Fiquei ali meio abobada pensando o que éramos agora. Passamos a tarde inteira no beijando matando a saudade, ele estava tão carinhoso que achei melhor aproveitar talvez eu fosse punida por isso, mas eu não resisto a ele eu o amo tanto que deixo a sanidade de lado e faço tudo que quero sem pensar duas vezes. Pegamos à tigela na cozinha cheia de chocolate e sentamos no sofá da sala abraçadinhos como fazíamos quando éramos pequenos rsrsrsrsrsrs só que dessa vez era diferente parecíamos mais do que amigos parecíamos namorados.

Inuyasha – Sua boca esta suja – sorriu

Kagome – É?

Inuyasha – É... deixa que eu limpo. – ele se aproximou mais os lábios dos meus lambendo-os vagarosamente e logo depois unindo nossos lábios concretizando outro beijo apaixonado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku – DROGA! – bateu na mesa – não acredito nisso grrrrrr. Kanna

Kanna – sim mestre.

Naraku – Chame Yume

Kanna – Sim mestre...

Alguns minutos depois a copia fiel de Naraku entra no recinto mal iluminado.

Naraku 1 – O que faz em minha cadeira?

Naraku 2 – Yume sabe que não gosto que tome minha forma. Isso me irrita

Naraku 1 – hu hu hu hu eu sei disso por isso mesmo que o faço

Naraku 2 ¬¬

Uma nevoa densa se formou em torno daquele ser e uma mulher branca de olhos totalmente negros, cabelos avermelhados feito fogo amarrado em um coque mal feito prendido por dois rachiches negros com detalhes dourados, vestido negro com detalhes em vermelho curto surgiu dentro da nevoa.

Naraku – Aff ! vamos logo ao assunto. Tenho uma missão pra você.

Yume – Ótimo! Eu estava louca por ação. Quem eu devo dilacerar - sorriu maniacamente alongando as unhas negras bem afiadas

Naraku - Ninguém

Yume T.T – Ah assim não tem graça

Naraku – E não é pra ter

Yume U.U – Chato! To de mal com você

Naraku ¬¬' – cala a boca e me escuta

Yume – E ainda é mal educado.

Naraku – Vai calar a boca sozinha ou eu terei de fazer isso?

Yume ¬¬ - / Chantagista de uma figa... Filho de uma bizerra com uma cabra

Kanna em pensamentos capota

Naraku ù.ú – "vou fingir que não ouvi aquilo" a missão é a seguinte...

Yume – Tem praia lá? Eu to precisando pegar um pouco de sol, não que lá no inferno não de pra pegar um bronzeado, mas eu queria brincar um pouco no mundo dos mortais, pegar uns gatinhos... Não que aqui não tenha... ai tem cada homem gostoso na praia, minino você não faz idéia. Ah eu vou ti levar também Kanna você ta precisando pegar uma cor você é muito branca. Ai e quando passa aqueles surfistas de sunguinha branca... Ai cara ai de cima obrigada por fazer uns deuzes gregos como aqueles.

Naraku ¬¬ – /Ai eu mereço...eu sei que eu trai você Deus mas você tinha que me enviar ela pra cá?

Entra um ser muito do estranho usando mini saia jeans escura cheia de pedrinhas brilhosas com um top rosa choque, cabelos negros presos em um coque bem solto, um brilho labial também rosa choque e a sombra da mesma cor, cilhos longos e negros, uma bosinha estilosa com algumas lantejoulas e um leque com a foto da madona.

Naraku – jackotsu... – passa as mãos sobre o rosto

Jackotsu. – Santa protetora das bichas loucas ate que emfim eu ti achei

Naraku – eu mereço

Jackotsu – Menina nós estamos atrasadas pro baile **dou ou não dou**?

Naraku ¬¬' – ...

Yume – Menina você acredita se eu disser que eu esqueci? Eu tenho que ir me arrumar

Jackotsu – Então corre e troca de roupa porque lá deve estar cheio de demônios gatinhos uiiiiiiii eu quero virar purpurina cor de rosa se isso não for verdade

Yume – Eu vou me arrumar – uma fumaça surge e ela some

Jackotsu – Narakuzinhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo a quanto tempooooooooooo

Naraku – Se ousar tentar me abraçar ou me beijar tenha certeza que farei com que passe sua eternidade sendo torturado e quando falo em tortura não será a mesma que você teve no purgatório

Jackotsu – ui eu adoro esse seu jeitinho de mal

Naraku ¬¬ -...só porque eu sou o diabo e o deus da orgia e das pervertisse não quer dizer que eu goste da fruta

Jackotsu U.U – hulf mas bem que você poderia experimenta eu garanto que ia gostar

Naraku ¬¬ -...

**PULF**

Uma fumaça surgiu e a youkai voltou com os cabelos soltos em perfeitos cachos, mini saia jeans clara, uma blusa com a barriga de fora da cor amarela e com uma sandália preta de salto agulha.

Yume – Vamos?

Jackotsu – Uauuuuu se eu gostasse de mulher eu ti pegava, menina tu arrasou.

Yume – Você também. Agora vamos. Ah Narakuzinho depois você me diz essa tal missão fui que fui

**PULF**

Naraku – Ei volta aqui eu não terminei de falar... Quando você volta vai ouvir poucas e boas... Kanna mostre-me o que esta acontecendo...

Kanna – Sim mestre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nós nem estávamos mais prestando atenção no filme, estávamos aos beijos no sofá, ele por cima de mim, me dando os beijos mais fogosos que eu já tinha recebido na vida, você não acharam que no tempo que eu estive fora, eu passei sozinha ne? ¬¬ . Os beijos dele tinham gosto de quero mais, eles me viciavam, e a cada imprensada que ele me dava no sofá mais eu queria estar perto dele. Os beijos dele foram se arrastando por meu rosto, pescoço e ombros e a cada centímetro que era tocado pelos lábios dele minha pele queimava. Deixei um gemido baixo escapar sem querer quando senti uma das mãos dele passar pelas minhas coxas deslizando devagar para minha parte mais sensível a onde ele apertou. Ele voltou a me beijar sorrindo entre meus lábios quando ouviu meu gemido... Quando ele voltou a fazer o mesmo gesto beijando meu pescoço dando leves mordidinhas eu senti o membro dele duro roçando entre minhas pernas se acomodando da melhor forma possível... Meu Deus meu pai SOCORROOOOOO... e pensando em Deus...

Kagome – Para!

Inuyasha – Hum? O que disse? – perguntou meio estazeado

Kagome – Eu falei pra parar. – o empurrei mesmo que isso fosse contra a minha vontade

Inuyasha – Errr.... Descupa.... Eu... Errr... Eu queria....Não! quero dizer... Eu me empolguei... err... eu...

Kagome – Ta eu sei já entendi – virei o rosto toda sem graça. – err... eu vou ali e já volto – apontei pra cozinha.

Cara quando levantei do sofá eu quase cai, minhas pernas estavam mais do que bambas. Sorri sem graça e fui pra cozinha meio desnorteada, peguei um copo de água e coloquei quase um quilo de açúcar. Precisava me acalmar ainda estava sentindo falta de ar e um calor imenso, mas que não vou citar o lugar vocês já devem imaginar a onde é ne...rsrsrsrs toquei meus lábios ainda sentindo o doce gosto dos lábios dele meu lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos devido aos beijos desesperados. Por que eu estava sentindo isso? Minha punição teria acabado totalmente? Será que agora eu era capaz de sentir dor, alegria, tristeza, saudade, horror, medo, agitação, doenças, saúde... Será? Peguei uma pequena faca e fiz um corte em uma de minhas mãos sentindo o liquido quente escorrer e a dor aguda, seguraram um gemido de dor e fiquei a observar o sangue pingar no piso branco brilhoso da cozinha. Fiquei um certo tempo olhando pra mim mão me perguntando...

Kagome – /Porque ainda não sarou?

**Na sala...**

Joguei-me no sofá de novo tentando refletir no que quase fiz ou melhor... quase fizemos. Sorria achando graça... **EU** fazendo uma **ANJA** pecar rs rs rs rs. Toquei meus lábios levemente lembrando dos beijos ardentes e apaixonados que trocavamos. Não sei se ela me ama ou não, também não me declarei e nem sei se terei coragem de fazer isso algum dia. Os beijos dela deram a entender que gostava de mim, mas não quero cultivar falsas esperanças, não quero me iludir... Não sei se no futuro teremos que nos separar mais uma vez porque Deus não gosta de mim, talvez eu esteja enganado, falando uma blasfêmia dessas, talvez ele tenha nos separado porque pretende algo melhor pra mim já que eu já passei por tantas coisas ruins e no final de tudo ele queira me recompensar, talvez ele tenha feito isso pra me mostrar que eu estava sendo egoísta em não pensar no que ela podia ou não fazer ou talvez seja porque sou um hanyou e eu não seja digno de ser feliz, talvez sim talvez não...

Senti o cheiro de sangue e corri o mais rápido possível pra cozinha quem me visse pensaria que viram somente um vulto vermelho. Segurei a mão dela o olhando para o corte mas não antes disso acontecer....

Kagome – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah quer mi matar de susto é?

Inuyasha – Não grita quer mi deixar surdo é?

Kagome – Seria bom pra você aprender a parar de me assustar

Inuyasha – o que aconteceu com a sua mão? – ignorei o que ela falou porque eu sabia que era da boca pra fora...

Kagome – nada...eu só mi cortei

Inuyasha – Deixa eu ver – puxei a mão dela antes mesmo que me respondesse – não é muito profundo. Vem vamos cuidar disso antes que infeccione

Peguei-a no colo como um saco de batatas, eu sei que ela odeia isso mas eu não vou perder a oportunidade de irrita-la eu estava com saudades de fazer aquilo rsrsrsrs

Kagome – Inu me bota no chão

Inuyasha – não... eu vou cuidar de você

Kagome – eu cortei a mão não estou doente e muito menos me transformei em um saco de batatas pra você ficar me carregando assim. Você sabe que não gosto que me carregue assim

Inuyasha – É por isso que eu continuo te carregando desse jeito rsrsrsrs alem do que seus ferimentos da costa ainda estão doloridos se eu ti pegasse normalmente no colo ia te machucar.

Depois disso ela ficou quieta e deixou eu subir as escadas conduzindo ela pro meu quarto. Coloquei-a sentada na cama enquanto ia pegar a caixinha de primeiros socorros enquanto era seguido por olhos fixos em mim...

Inuyasha – Pronto – puxei a mão dela e comecei a limpar com um algodão umedecido de soro fisiológico. Depois de retirar o excesso e peguei outro algodão umedencendo-o com água oxigenada – isso pode arde

Kagome – Ta. Pode botar – quando senti o liquido em contato com o ferimento eu senti minha carne pinicar como se varias agulhinhas estivessem penetrando minha carne e justamente encima do machucado. Mas a dor foi pouca principalmente quando me distrai vendo Inuyasha assoprar gentilmente o machucado... não sei porque mais ate hoje não consegui quebrar esse encanto que ele tem sobre mim... as vezes eu não quero fazer nada simplesmente parar e observa-lo, tentando gravar cada expressão de seu rosto, seus lábios, olhos, queixo, nariz...

Inuyasha – melhorou?

Kagome – Hum? Disse alguma coisa?

Inuyasha – Eu perguntei se melhorou

Kagome – Ah sim he he he

Inuyasha – Agora só falta enfaixar. – peguei uma atadura e comecei a enfaixar a mão dela sendo observado com a mesma intensidade de antes – sabe... você ta me dando um baita de um prejuízo, to comprando mais ataduras que papel higiênico rsrsrsrsrs – recebi um tapa no ombro e um "bobo" da parte dela. Terminei de enfaixar a mão dei um selinho e rumei para o banheiro guardar as coisas.

Kagome – Inuyasha precisamos conversar...

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Naraku – Claro! Luxuria! Como não pensei nisso! A melhor forma de corromper alguém é faze-los cometerem os 7 pecados capitais . Eu ainda vou te corromper Kagome e vou ter a jóia só pra mim e abrirei as portas do inferno para dizimar todos da terra e **EU** Naraku Onigumo gorvenarei inferno e a terra e muito em breve o céu...

**Continua...**


	11. Só amigos?

_***Se escondendo atrás de uma moita...***_

_**-Oi pessoal tudo bem? Vim postar mais um capitulo! :D**_

_***atacam um monte de tomate podre em mim***_

_**-calma gente eu demorei mais postei. U.U Bom gente ta mais um capitulo ai, já tenho um outro prontinho ^^ consegui escrever em plenas 5 horas da manhã com uma gripe desgraçada que não quis cessar, mas agora eu to bem :D**_

_-vou ver se consigo escrever mais um capitulo agora. _

_BJS e BOA LEITURA_

_**

* * *

**_

_**9 – Capitulo - Só amigos?**_

Inuyasha – Conversar? Sobre o que? - pulei na cama ou melhor dei um mergulho mesmo rsrsrsrs e puxei-a pra se deitar comigo. Fiquei virado de lado apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos e cotovelos em cima da cama enquanto fitava os lindos olhos avelã dela

Kagome – Sobre nós dois.

Senti que ela ruborizou levemente. Finalmente ela ficou vermelha eu não fui o único pimentão nessa historia.

Inuyasha – Hum...

Kagome – é que...

Inuyasha – Que...?

Por Kami eu tava desejando que ela disse-se: é que eu amo você e eu queria passar o resto da eternidade junto de ti

Kagome – não podemos continuar assim nós somos amigos e...

Cara aquilo estraçalhou meu coração.

Inuyasha – Não precisa terminar já sei o que você vai falar – levantei da cama indignado

Kagome – Sabe?

Inuyasha – Sei! Que você não gosta de mim e não quer ter nada comigo porque sou um hanyou

Kagome O.o – Que? Tu bebeu? Você entendeu tudo errado em certa parte é o que você disse, mas não nesse sentido.

Inuyasha – não precisa explicar eu já entendi – levantei e fui caminhando em direção da porta

Kagome – Inuyasha?

Inuyasha – Que foi?

Kagome – O que te faz pensar que eu nunca iria ter nada com você por causa que você é diferente?

Inuyasha – Porque ninguém quer! Eu sou uma aberração Kagome não sou nem youkai nem Humano eu sou...

Kagome – Para de falar hanyou ou youkai nenhum de vocês são isso, não sei porque os seres humanos chamam a raça mais desenvolvida de demônios... Eles não sabem o que são demônios... Qual o problema de ser diferente?

Inuyasha – sou fraco!

Kagome – Fraco? Por que? Porque é uma mistura de raças? Você acha que isso te faz fraco? Por que você tem uma parte humana e outra mais desenvolvida? Você deveria ter orgulho disso porque a sua parte humana vem da sua mãe – levantei-me indo em direção dele ficando frente a frente tocando-o levemente no rosto – a pessoa mais doce, meiga, gentil e carinhosa que já conheci... – sorri – e a sua parte "youkai" como vocês seres humanos dizem veio do seu pai o homem mais inteligente, elegante, poderoso, justo, carinhoso e belo. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você puxou todas as qualidades dele e isso te torna a melhor pessoa do mundo... O fato de ser uma mistura de raças não quer dizer que você seja fraco e impotente e sim forte e digno de tudo de bom nesse mundo, pena que muitas pessoas não enxergam isso.

Inuyasha – Mas por ser essa mistura de raças ninguém me ama

Kagome – Claro que amam

Inuyasha – Quem?

Me irritei

Kagome – VOCÊ É BURRO? EU AMO VOCÊ!

Inuyasha – o... que... o que disse? – eu estava atônico ela realmente disse que me amava? Será que eu estou sonhando? Será que eu sai do quarto e quando fui descer as escadas e tropecei, rolei escada abaixo e bati a cabeça e agora estou em um estagio de alucinação?

Kagome – o que você ouviu – virei o rosto completamente vermelho... eu estava sentindo ele tava vermelho porque ele queimava como o fogo

Inuyasha – repete

Kagome – você é burro!

Inuyasha – não... a outra parte

Kagome – eu... amo você...?

É realmente ela disse... Demorou um pouco ate eu assimilar as coisas e quando fiz isso...

Inuyasha – Kagome

Kagome – hum?

Quando ela virou o rosto a puxei para um beijo calmo e terno que foi correspondido. Minha língua explorava minuciosamente cada cantinho da boca dela enquanto lagrimas minhas e dela deslizavam por nossos rostos se encontrando em nossos lábios salgando um pouco nosso beijo, mas deixando-o perfeito e mais inesquecível do que nunca. Separamos-nos

Inuyasha- /Também te amo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido

Mas ela começou a chorar mais, soluçando me abraçou dizendo um "mas não podemos ficar juntos".

Inuyasha - / Por quê?

Kagome – Porque eu já morri e você ainda é vivo

Inuyasha – Não seja por isso! Eu posso me matar e...

Kagome – NÃO! Você é louco? Você iria direto do purgatório para o inferno e ae mesmo que nunca ficaríamos juntos.

Inuyasha – então o que eu posso fazer?

Kagome – nada...

Inuyasha – sempre há um jeito

Kagome – mas acho que no meu caso não. Eu sou um anjo e você um humano, não tenho permissão para me envolver com os series vivos, na verdade nem de me revelar como me revelei para você, esse tipo de coisa sempre tem uma punição no final

Inuyasha – e você vai ser punida pelo o que aconteceu? Você vai ser punida por me amar, ou melhor, por nos amar?

Kagome – não sei... talvez...

Inuyasha – isso é injusto

Kagome – nada na vida é justo

Inuyasha – Então só podemos ser amigos?

Kagome – É só o que posso oferecer no momento.

Inuyasha – Tudo bem... Eu compreendo. Mas posso te fazer um ultimo pedido antes de acabarmos esse assunto?

Kagome – Pode rsrsrs

Peguei-a pelas mãos puxando-a em minha direção diminuindo o espaço entre nossos corpos, olhei-a como nunca a tinha olhado antes.

Ele parecia estar olhando para minha alma quando me encarou. Isso me esquentou o coração. "anjos possuem coração?" essa era uma pergunta que me fazia no momento, mas acho que sim, porque sentia algo dentro do meu corpo bater rapidamente, descompassado, desordenado e contra minha vontade ele continuava a pulsar desse modo.

Inuyasha – Posso lhe dar um ultimo beijo?

Kagome – Alguma vez neguei algo a você? – ri humorada

Inuyasha – Sim! Você me negou a possibilidade de me vingar do Kouga

Kagome – Ele não tinha feito nada pra você

Inuyasha – Tinha sim! Aquele lobo fedido estava dando encima de você descaradamente

Kagome – Ele não estava. Você que era possessivo de mais e gente era criança naquele tempo, eu tinha uns 6 anos.A gente estava conversando.

Inuyasha – Eu vi como ele te olhava

Era impressão minha ou ele estava com ciúmes de uma coisa que aconteceu a quase uma década atrás? Ele estava com os olhos estreitados, quase que totalmente fechados com somente a brecha de alguns milímetros, o mesmo olhar sexy que ele fazia quando estava desconfiado e tentava decifrar no olhar das pessoas algum resquício de falsidade ou mentira ou com o simples intuito de intimidar. Vocês devem estar pensando assim: caraca ela é maluca ou retardada? Ela não pode ter esses tipos de pensamentos, sendo um anjo ela poderá ser punida, desejo não poderia ser incluído no currículo de um anjo. Mas pessoal eu confesso desejo é a ultima coisa que nesses dias inteiros eu não tenho sentido. Parece engraçado eu falar assim, mas não tenha quem resista um homem como ele rsrsrsrs... Ate um anjo fica tentado às vezes.

Kagome – Só porque ele me olhava e falava que eu era bonita não significa que ele estava dando encima de mim. Ops...

Inuyasha – Eu sabia! Aquele lobo fedido dava emcima de você sim !

Kagome – Vai continuar tendo seus ataques de ciúmes ou vai me beijar logo? Rsrsrsrs

Circulei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto eu o vi aproximar o rosto provocando um leve roçar de lábios, pedindo permissão para o beijo a seguir. É incrível a capacidade que ele tem de me fazer tremer na base, de me fazer sentir mole e anestesiada ao mesmo tempo somente com um olhar, de me fazer quase ter uma parada cardíaca pêra ae... Será que isso é possível? O.o acho que não. O frio que eu sinto no estomago e um pulsar constantemente rápido no peito deve ser algo referente à algo que comi ou algo assim, será que eu engoli um sapo enquanto dormia e ele ta se agitando aqui dentro querendo sair de qualquer forma fazendo milhares de balabarismos? Ou será que foi o sorvete que eu comi escondida do Inuyasha antes de fazer o brigadeirão? Será que o sorvete ta congelando meu estomago fazendo um rastro congelado entre minhas tripas passando pelas minhas entranhas?Oh eu vou virar um picolé! O.O Ta ta eu sei que eu viajei na batatinha ¬¬ mas questionar varias possibilidades nunca é ruim ne? Ta voltando ao momento maravilho que eu estou vivendo nesse exato momento... eu sei...eu sei... Vocês estão com inveja... Mas é pra ficar mesmo muahahahaha. Ops.. não posso rir assim, só os vilões riem assim, eu vou rir assim rsrsrs U.U.

O beijo um bom tempo, a cada minuto ficando mais amoroso e profundo. Não posso mentir pra vocês, achei engraçado o modo da qual ele fez de tudo pra não parar o beijo rsrsrsrsrsrs ele dava uma pausa pra respirar, mas sempre com as nossas bocas em contato nem que fosse só alguns milímetros e logo após puxar um pouco de ar para os pulmões ele recomeçava o beijo. Infelizmente todos os contos de fadas acabam pra dar espaço pra realidade. O beijo tinha que ser encerrado ali e agora. Fui me separando dos lábios dele recebendo um gemido de reclamação dando vários selinhos enquanto eu percebia que ele fazia de todo custo a introduzir a língua na minha boa para recomeçar a maravilhosa sessão de beijos. Ficamos com as testas pare a páreo

Kagome – Aishiteru orelhudo – ri marotamente, todos os chamavam de orelhudo quando queriam irritá-lo e ela era uma das principais pessoas que fazia isso.

Inuyasha – Aishitemaru tabua, lisa na frente e lisa atrás – eu vi o sorriso vitorioso no rosto dele. Eu odiava aquele apelido e ele sabia disso, fazer o que eu é que comecei agora eu que agüente ¬¬

Kagome – Cabeçudinho

Inuyasha – Perna fina

Kagome – olha só quem fala você também era magro que nem eu.

Inuyasha – Você era mais magra que eu Kagome. Se você ficasse do lado de uma vassoura eu não saberia dizer quem era quem.

Kagome – e se você ficasse do lado de um jegue eu é que não saberia quem é quem

Inuyasha – Eu sei que você notou nossa "semelhança"

Kagome - ??? – fiquei por um tempo pensando ate que a ficha caiu, ele não era tão maldoso antes – não é essa semelhança ae que você pensou porque primeiramente ela não existe eu estava falando de outra coisa, a semelhança da qual eu to falando é o das orelhas que são muito parecidas uma com a outra.

Inuyasha – Orelhas de jegue que você adorava acariciar quando pequena

Kagome – É fazer o que? Eu tenho ficção com coisas exóticas hauahuahauaha

Inuyasha – RA RA RÁ Engraçadinha

Eleme deu um selinho e se afastou de mim e foi em direção a cama, eu como sempre lerda e pensando na morte da bizerra. , é gente eu adoro bizerros to tentando descobrir a causa da morte de uma ate hoje, não vi quando ele pegou um travesseiro e atacou diretamente na minha cabeça não preciso nem dizer que ele acertou ne ¬¬

Kagome – Ei ! Se é guerra que você quer, então é guerra que você terá!

Peguei o travesseiro que me atingiu e fui para a guerra, Bom ninguém ganhou a guerra mas o quarto ficou cheio de penas e tinha tanta pena que a gente cansado pela batalha caímos exaustos na cama e dormimos no meio das penas mesmo.

Acordei primeiro com o Inu grudado em mim, é gente! Grudados mesmo porque o esparadrapo do meu corativo colou nos pelos do abdome dele , infelizmente tirar sozinha era impossível. Tente tirar esparadrapos das suas próprias costas.

Kagome – /Inu... Acorda, acorda, acorda ta na hora/ - Nada dele levantar – acorda Inuyasha você tem escola – nada – **ACORDA INU A CASA TA PEGANGO FOGO!**

Juro que nunca vi um homem levantar da cama tão rápido da mesma forma que gritou logo após de levantar. È gente fiz uma pequena "depilação" do abdome dele muahauahua. Não agüentei ri muito. Ele me olhou de uma forma assustadora, com os olhos estreitos e o cabelo todos bagunçado e a cara enxada por causa do sono.

Kagome – eu não tenho culpa se você dorme que nem uma pedra eu tentei te acordar mas você nem me ouviu.

Inuyasha – Porque colou esparadrapo em mim?

Kagome U.U – Eu não colei nada, colou sozinho.

Inuyasha – Sei, o seu curativo grudou sozinho e você si quer percebeu quando acordou.

Kagome – Perceber eu percebi, mas você pulou da cama nem deu tempo de dizer – fiz cara de inocente

Inuyasha – E por acaso você também não levantaria do mesmo jeito que eu?

Kagome – Sim, mas menos "depilada" hauhauahuahauahauhauhau

Vocês tinham que ver a cara que ele fez quando olhou pro abdome, o esparadrapo depilou uns 3 dedos de altura e uns 5 dedos de largura. Eu sei que fui ruim, mas ele mereceu.

Kagome – Vamos tomar café da manha. Ah mas antes... Tira esses curativos de mim.

Inuyasha – Depois eu tiro isso, seus machucados não curaram ainda.

Kagome - Curaram sim. Anjos tem poderes de recuperação semelhantes aos das raças desenvolvidas bom no meu caso igual ao dos hanyou já que não nasci um anjo.

Me virei de costas pra ele e terminei de abrir os últimos botões da blusa. Com a nossa guerra de travesseiros eu nem tinha notado que alguns dos primeiros botões haviam caído deixados boa parte da frente exposta e pra quem estive-se acordado pudesse se deleitar com a cena. Tirei completamente a blusa ficando nua, só tampei a parte de frente e afastei os cabelos esperando o toque dos dedos grossos e ásperos deslizarem pela minha pele e tirar aquele curativo chato.

Quase dei um enfarto quando a vi tirar a blusa e ficar nua, tive que me controlar muito na hora de tirar os curativos para não beijar aquele pescoço convidativo enquanto minhas mão se concentram em partes estratégicas como os seios e a feminilidade fazendo-a sentir o mesmo desejo que agora estava sentido quase explodir, o desejo era tanto que chegava a doer suas partes baixas. Precisava urgentemente de um banho gelado ou algumas horas no banheiro sozinho pra "aliviar" aquela tensão. Vi que os machucados se tornaram somente cicatrizes, toquei-as levemente com os dedos, parecia que tinham desejado uma arvore de sakura em suas costas com galhos e mais ganhos espalhados acima o tronco.

Kagome – Depois some

Inuyasha – Eu queria matar o desgraçado que ti fez isso ou pelo menos espancá-lo ate cansar.

Kagome – Talvez você dê de cara com ele quando morrer, mas se eu fosse você eu não guardaria magua, esse era o trabalho dele.

Juntei as mãos e falei algumas palavras, nada aconteceu, me concentrei mais e uma luz perolado envolveu dos meus seios ate na metade da coxa onde logo após pareceu um vestido vermelho tomara que caia justo no corpo.

Kagome – Agora estou bem melhor. Os sapatos depois e pego. Só falta um pente. Empresta o seu?

Inuyasha – Cla...ro (linda e sensual) – essas fora as únicas coisas da qual pensei.

Kagome – vamos?

Inuyasha – Ta

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**DEPOIS EU RESPONDO AS REVIEWS**


End file.
